Mass Effect: Secrets Passed
by CandyApple124
Summary: Shepard was always suspicious of Kaidan's half sister, Jinx. And now that she too is working with Cerberus, the trust between the two is rocky.Tensions fly between the crew during their race against the Collectors. But a former CAT6 operative seems to much for the Commander to handle when she starts to get close with her team.
1. Genesis

**Genesis**

Just another routine mission. Why do they always say that before a mission? Of course it's routine… You haven't done anything yet. It's everything that happens along the way, the choices you make, the paths you choose. That turns the routine into anything but. Of course that's how it started. A routine mission, answering a distress call. And look where that got me.

We were testing out the Normandy, Captain Anderson's new ship, when the distress call came in. An Alliance patrol on Eden Prime had been attacked. They'd see something they couldn't explain. And whatever it was… It was massive. I hit the ground running with my Lieutenant, Kaidan Alenko. A good kid. Loyal. By the book, with a talent for biotics. We came across the lone survivor of the patrol, Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams. A soldier to the core. Tough. Disciplined. Ready to take on whatever came her way. Ashley joined up with us and us to the spot where she lost her squad. That's when we saw it… The ship. Like nothing I'd ever seen. It was massive! Scorching the colony and everything around it as it blasted away.

We followed the path of destruction to an artifact, a beacon left by a long dead race called the Protheans. The colony had dug it up and whoever attacked them had tried to take it. Lieutenant Alenko made the mistake of getting to close. It hit him with some type of energy. I grabbed him and threw him out of the way. And that's when it hit me… Hard. Every muscle in my body went rigid… I couldn't move. Could barely breath. Everything went black… And then I saw something. A vision. Dream. A nightmare. It was disturbing.

By the time I woke up, we were halfway to the Citadel on our way to meet the Council. I was expected to explain what I'd seen. Anderson came along. So did Udina, our political representative on the Citadel. With those two heavyweights, it seemed reasonable we could persuade the Council that the ship we had seen was a potential threat. As was the individual behind the attack. The main suspect for the Eden Prime massacre was a turian Spectre named Saren. He'd been seen by one of the survivors from the colony on Eden Prime, and there was some evidence to suggest that the ship was connected to Saren. But even Udina's pointed accusations weren't enough to convince the council. They just couldn't believe one of their chosen Spectres could be guilty of something like that. They needed proof, which meant I needed proof.

Fortunately, I wasn't alone in my search. Garrus, another turian, wanted to help. A top agent for Citadel Security; despite orders from his superiors that he shouldn't get involved, he told me he was suspicious of Saren and he had some useful leads. More importantly, he was willing to share them. That lead me to Wrex. The biggest, nastiest looking krogen bounty hunter I'd ever seen. He turned out to be more than just a brute. It was his intel that led us to a fugitive with incriminating evidence on Saren. The fugitive turned out to an energetic little quarian named Tali. A tech expert with a knack for hacking, she procured some information on Saren. Evidence that proved Saren was dirty.

Tali's evidence proved that Saren was responsible for the massacre of Eden Prime, and that the immense war-ship we'd spotted was in fact Saren's flagship. But it went much further. Saren was trying to find a way to bring back a race of sentient machines from dark space. Machine's allegedly responsible for cleansing the galaxy of all organic life. These "Reapers" were to blame for wiping out all life fifty-thousand years ago… Including the Protheans. Then disappearing back through the Mass Relays to dark space, leaving no trace that they'd ever been. That explained why Saren was after the beacon and it made some sense out of my visions. But not much else.

We couldn't convince the council that the Reapers were a threat, but they agreed Saren had to be stopped. They stripped him of his Spectre status and gave me the honor of becoming the first human Spectre. My first task, bring down Saren. Anderson decided to stay behind, giving up his ship, the Normandy. He told me I would need it more then he would. He also pointed me in a direction. Liara. A Prothean expert, adept in biotics and maybe most importantly, daughter of Benezia, Saren's top lieutenant. And like most Asari, as beautiful as she was intelligent and born with a unique ability to meld with other species. Liara was able to help me decipher some of the vision the beacon had given me. Nothing concrete, but it gave me some clues. And a new… appreciation for the Asari. Her technique for accessing my vision was unexpected, but not at all unpleasant.

Kaidan was a little concerned about the connection I shared with Liara. As Commander, I knew either relationship had the potential to interfere with the mission… I told Kaidan I wasn't interested in Liara. I had my eyes on someone else, but we agreed we wouldn't let it get in the way of the mission, finding Saren. Thanks to Liara's help, we had our next lead; Benezia. Saren had taken her to Noveria where he'd enslaved the queen of a dangerous race of insect-like creatures, the Rachni. He ordered Benezia to use the same technique Liara had used on me to extract information from the Rachni queen. The queens drones where everywhere and they were not happy. We had to fight through hundreds of them to get to Benezia. By the time we arrived, Saren was gone… with the information.

I tried to reason with Benezia, but Saren had indoctrinated her. He had somehow acquired the ability to control peoples actions and wills. Benezia wouldn't surrender, and Liara was forced to watch her own mother die in her arms. And I was left with an angry, dangerous Rachni queen to deal with. She claimed her drones would do no harm if I released her, but the Rachni had terrorized the galaxy before. I couldn't do it. I wouldn't doom an entire race for past sins, and the queen was true to her word. She left and took her army of drones with her.

We later learned the facility on Noveria was Cerberus. With most of its scientific crew dead, we decided to plant a bomb at the base of the building. And that's when we met Jinx. An expert with a sniper rifle and infiltration. She was also Kaidans half sister, that I didn't even know he had. But I can understand why he kept his sister a secret. Jinx is a former CAT6 operative, a mercenary group formed by Cerberus. As much as I distrust Cerberus, I trust Kaidan when he told me it was him that talked her into becoming a part of CAT6. The two had been in contact for years, and Jinx was feeding the Alliance intel on Cerberus. She goes against everything Cerberus stands for, and that made her a great asset. Wrex started calling her Butcher when she told us about Torfen, and she struck up quite a friendship with the alien crew members, especially Garrus and Tali.

With Saren's top lieutenant dead, he was quickly running out of time and places to hide. I tracked him down at his base on Virmire, but we soon learned it was more than a base of operations. It was a breeding ground. Saren was breeding an army of Krogen. He'd found a cure for the genophage, a disease inflicted on the krogen to prevent them from breeding and taking over the galaxy. But the krogen Saren was breeding were slaves, mindless beasts that obeyed Saren's will. I had to destroy the base and all its research. Wrex disagreed. Violently. Wrex wanted the genophage cure for his people. I tried to convince him to help me destroy it, that these krogen weren't real. But he wouldn't back down. Fortunately Wrex is smarted then he looks. He realized this wasn't they way to help his people and that Saren was the real threat.

When we finally got to the center of the base, I realized just how close Saren was to completing his plan. He was already in communication with the Reapers. Sovereign, Saren's flagship we'd all assumed was just a ship, was a Reaper. It spoke to me, threatened me. I could feel the menace it had for everything, it wanted me dead. It wanted us all dead, and I knew it was capable of doing just that. What I couldn't understand was why Saren would help it. But there was no time to think about it. Sovereign knew where we were. We had to destroy the base and get the hell out. I split my team into two squads, sending Ash with one and Kaidan with the other as a distraction. We had a nuke, and we planned to use it.

Before we could detonate the bomb, Saren showed up. We fought. I stalled him to make time for my team, and in talking to him, I realized the truth, It wasn't Saren who was indoctrinating everyone. It was Sovereign, the Reaper and Saren was in deeper than all of them. He tried to convince me he was still in control. Said he found a way to reduce the Reaper influence, but he was kidding himself… or believing the lies Sovereign was telling him. Before I could convince him to stop, he ran, leaving me just seconds to extract my squad mates. I tried, but I wasn't fast enough. I could only save one of them… Ash was a good friend and a great soldier, but I had to choose. I couldn't lose the Alenko's, if I lost Kaidan I would have lost Jinx too. So I chose Kaidan.

That was the last time Saren would slip away from me. I knew then, the next time we met, one of us would die. With my team mostly intact, we chased Saren and his army to Ilos; a long forgotten planet that had once belonged to the Protheans. As we prepared for what we knew would be a desperate fight, I spoke to my crew. We were just one ship against Saren's growing army. I assured them all that despite the odds, we would defeat him. But Kaidan saw through my words. He knew I was hurting after Ash's death. He could sense my doubts. We both knew this mission could be our last. Until that moment we'd put our feelings aside for the sake of the mission. But why wait? We gave in to each other, and it was perfect… while it lasted.

We arrived on Ilos close behind Saren. Once on the planet, we discovered a Prothean databank that helped me put the final pieces of my vision together. The Reapers had come here fifty-thousand years ago, and every fifty-thousand years before that. Each time, purging the galaxy of life. The Protheans had fought and died like every species before them. But a few survived long enough to leave a parting gift. The Protheans had discovered that the Citadel was the key to controlling the Mass Relays. By sabotaging the Citadel, they found a way to close the relays to dark space, slowing the Reapers return giving us the time we needed to find a solution to stop the Reapers once and for all. Saren knew this. He was leading the army to take control of the Citadel and reestablish the relays to dark space, bringing the waiting Reapers here to destroy us all. We followed him to the Citadel, it was attacked and heavily damaged. He had caught the Council fleets by surprise, and they were only now regrouping. And with Sovereign as his flagship, there was little hope the fleets could counterattack with enough strength to take back the Citadel. But Saren was done running, and I was done chasing him.

As the Alliance and Council fleets battled Saren's army outside the Citadel, I cornered the turian bastard in the Citadel Tower and confronted him. He died believing the Reapers would save him. As I fought to regain control of the Citadel, the Council's flagship, the Destiny Ascension, fell under attack. Despite Saren's death, Sovereign and Saren's army continued to fight. The Council was aboard the Destiny Ascension, and they were requesting assistance. But I knew in order to help them, I would have to put our human Alliance fleet in jeopardy. The Council had to be saved. They represented the hearts and minds of the galactic community. Without them, the fleets would be in disarray. Even with the Citadel back in my control, Saren defeated, and the Normandy leading the combined galactic fleet, the battle against Sovereign, a single Reaper, was relentless. It took the combined fleets of humanity and the other races, but in the end, Sovereign fell. But the costs, were immense.

While humanity's efforts in the war earned us our first seat on the Council, it was a hollow victory. The Reapers were still out there. I knew the fight was far from over, but as the one who'd led the fight against Saren, I was given new responsibilities. The choice of humanity's first councilor was left to me to decide. On the one hand, Udina, the lifetime politician, Ruthless and ambitious, he would easily navigate the political land mines that would soon be placed before him. The other choice; Captain Anderson, the career soldier. Tough but fair. But a friend and someone I could trust. Both great leaders in their own right. Anderson didn't want the job, which was a sure sign he'd be perfect for it. No ambition to get in the way.

The war was over. The threat had passed. In time, the Council would rebuild itself. The Citadel could be repaired. Even the pain of lost friends would fade. But none of that mattered if the Reapers were still out there, and if they were all as powerful as Sovereign, we had to find a way to stop them. I had to find a way. I gathered my crew and took my ship in search for answers. Officially, the Council would only say I was assigned cleanup duty, routing out any remnants of Saren's army. But the Geth and Saren were just the beginning. The Reapers had other plans. Just another routine mission.


	2. Introduction

**Introduction**

"Shepard did everything right. More than we could have hoped for," Miranda stated. "Saving the Citadel, even saving the Council. Humanity has the trust of the entire galaxy, and still it's not enough."

The man she spoke to flicked the ashes from his cigarette. "Our sacrifices have earned the Council's gratitude, but Shepard remains our best hope."

"But they're sending her to fight Geth. Geth! We both know they're not the real threat. The Reapers are still out there."

He exhaled smoke. "And it's up to us to stop them."

Miranda crossed her arms. "The Council will never trust Cerberus. They'll never accept our help. Even after everything humanity has accomplished. But Shepard… They'll follow her. She's a hero, a bloody icon. But she's just one woman. If we lose Shepard, humanity might well follow."

"Then see to it that we DON'T lose her."

* * *

The Normandy crew went about their usual business. Searching the galaxy for answers on how to stop the Reapers. Joker and Pressly were constantly at each other in the cockpit.

"Disengaging FTL drives," Joker announced. "Emission sinks active. Board is green, we are running silent."

"We're wasting our time!" Pressly exclaimed. "Four days searching up and down this sector, and we haven't found any Geth activity."

"Three ships went missing here in the past month. Something happened to them."

"My money's on slavers. The Terminus System is crawling with them."

Joker chuckled. "I wouldn't tell Jinx that. Not if you want another one of her 'All slavers must die' drunken rampages. I would hate to see if she ever went to visit Purgatory."

"Picking up something on the long ranged scanners," Ensign interrupted. "Unidentified vessel. Looks like a cruiser."

"Doesn't match any know signatures," Joker pointed out.

"Cruiser is changing course," she continued. "Now on intercept trajectory."

"Can't be," Pressly huffed. "Stealth systems are engaged. There's no way a Geth ship could…"

"It's not the Geth. Brace for evasive maneuvers!"

Joker hauled it, but the energy beam was too fast, hitting the Normandy and causing an explosion. Pressly was caught in the blast, and so was Ensign.

"Kinetic barriers down!" Joker reported. "Multiple hull breaches! Weapons off line. Somebody get that fire out!"

The Normandy was hit a few more times. They were helpless. Kaidan Alenko ran through the mess hall to reach the sleeper pods.

"Shepard!" he called.

"Distress beacon is ready for launch," she said calmly.

"Will the Alliance get here in time?"

Another explosion rattled them, causing Kaidan to knock into Shepard.

"The Alliance won't abandon us! We just need to hold on!" she grabbed a fire extinguisher and tossed it to Kaidan. "Go grab Jinx and get everyone onto the escape shuttles!"

"Joker's still in the cockpit. He won't abandon ship. I'm not leaving either!"

Jinx finally ran up to the sleeper pods. "Shepard, Kaidan!"

"Grab your brother and haul his ass out of here!" Shepard commanded. "I need you to get the crew onto the evac shuttles. I'll take care of Joker."

Jinx took his arm, but Kaidan fought back. "Commander!"

"Kaidan, go." She looked at both of them. "Now."

"Aye, aye."

Jinx took Kaidans hand and finally led him away. Shepard opened a console nearby and set off the sprinklers. Kaidan and Jinx rounded up the team and headed straight for the shuttles. Kaidan herded everyone in like sheep.

"Everybody in! Go, go, go!"

Kaidan hopped in and the shuttle door closed. Garrus, Tali, Wrex, and Liara headed for the shuttle Jinx had readied.

"Wait!" Garrus paused. "What about Shepard?"

"She'll make it, Garrus," Jinx reassured him. "She always does."

After another explosion the shuttles launched and the Normandy went adrift. The engines struggled to stay on, and Shepard struggled to get to the cockpit.

"Mayday, mayday, mayday! This is SSV Normandy!" Joker called in an emergency channel. "We've suffered heavy damages from an unknown enemy! Come on, baby. Hold together. Hold together!"

The pressure unstabilized when Shepard made it up the stairs and making her way across the CIC. Joker scrambled to keep the Normandy in motion.

"Come on, Joker! We have to get out of here!"

"No!" he protested. "I won't abandon the Normandy! I can still save her!"

"The Normandy's lost. Going down with the ship won't change that."

Joker hesitated at her words. "Yeah… okay. Help me up." He paused. "They're coming around for another attack!"

The laser cut through the ships bridge and Shepard gripped Joker's arm. He grunted in pain as she helped him into the evac shuttle near the pit. Before Shepard could get into the shuttle, a blast knocked her back and the laser blocked her path back to the shuttle.

"Commander! Shepard!"

Shepard took one last look at Joker, as if to say 'I'm sorry', and she launched the shuttle. And there was one last explosion. The Normandy was lost, and so was Commander Shepard.


	3. The Lazarus Project

With blurry vision and muffled hearing, Shepard started to come too. She could make out faint voices, and the face of a beautiful dark haired woman.

"There. On the monitor," she said. "Something's wrong."

There was also the voice of a man. "She's reacting to the outside stimuli. Showing an awareness of her surroundings… O my god Miranda, I think she's waking up!"

"Damn it, Wilson, she's not ready yet! Give her the sedative!" She looked down at Brett. "Shepard, don't try to move. Just lie still. Try to stay calm."

"Heart rate still climbing. Brain activity is off the charts. Stats pushing into the red zone. It's not working!"

"Another dose, now."

A sudden calmness overwhelmed Brett, and her breathing slowed, with her vision going dark again.

"Heart rate dropping. Stats falling back into normal range. That was too close, we almost lost her."

"I told you your estimates were off. Run the numbers again."

* * *

Once again her vision started to come back. The whole room shook.

"Wake up, Commander!" came a voice. "Shepard, do you hear me? Get out of bed, this facility is under attack!"

There was another shake, and Brett jerked awake.

"Shepard, your scars aren't healed but I need you to get moving. This facility is under attack!"

Brett pushed herself up and looked out the windows. Gunfire and fire. Making to the floor and nearly fell over.

"There's a pistol in the locker on the other side of the room, hurry! Grab the pistol and the armor from the locker!"

She quickly changed and picked up the weapon. "This pistol doesn't have a thermal clip."

"It's a med bay! We'll get you a thermal clip from… damn it! Keep your head down, Shepard! Shield yourself from the blast!"

The door exploded causing Shepard to recoil.

"Someone's hacking security trying to kill you. Look for a thermal clip for your pistol!"

A dead guard was outside the door, so Brett searched his pockets and guns and reloaded. The door in front of her then opened. There were chairs and desks in the way.

"Looks like they set up a barricade to try holding the Mechs off."

Right as Brett hopped over, a mech started shooting at her. Ducking behind a crate, she emptied an entire clip in the damned thing.

"Keep moving! We need to get you to the shuttles."

Shepard fought through more rooms full of mech's, picking up a grenade launcher along the way. She finally came to a room where there was a younger man trying to fight off a battalion of mech's and came up next to him, ducking behind cover.

He seemed to recognize her. "Shepard? What the hell? What are you doing here? I thought you were still a work in progress?"

"Are you with Miranda?" Brett asked. She remembered back to the last time she woke up. The beautiful dark haired woman.

"Yeah, sorry. I forgot this is all new to you right now. I'm Jacob Taylor. I've been stationed here for…" He was interrupted by a mech shooting for his head. "Damn it! Things must be worse than I thought if Miranda's got you running around. I'll fill you in, but we better get to the shuttles first."

"I know this isn't the best time, but I'm sick of stumbling around when I don't know what's going on."

"Fair enough, I'll give you the quick version. You and your ship were attacked and destroyed. You were killed. Dead as can be when they brought you here. Our scientists spent the last two years putting you back together. You've been comatose, or worse, that whole time. Welcome back to your life."

"Shepard was almost speechless. "That's… I'm having some trouble wrapping my head around this."

"Yeah, I can imagine. The Alliance officially declare you killed in action. The whole galaxy thinks you're dead. If we don't get to those shuttles, they'll be right."

"Were there any other survivors from the Normandy?"

"I'll tell you what, you help me finish off these mechs, and I'll play Twenty Questions with you all day. We're low on thermal clips, but I'm a biotic. Just give the order when you want, me to hit them with the good stuff."

The mech retreated before Shepard and Jacob could do even more damage. Jacob unlocked the door on the other side of the room.

"Okay, I promised you I'd answer your questions. What do you want to know?"

"You said they spent two years rebuilding me. How bad were my injuries?"

"I'm no doctor, but it was bad. When I first saw you, you were nothing but meat and tubes. Anywhere else, they'd have put you in a coffin. But Project Lazarus was different. Cutting-edges technology"

Shepard couldn't believe some of the answers Jacob had. But this was no time to ask all the ones she had. "What's the quickest way to those shuttles?"

"Depends where the mechs are thickest. It's probably best if we…"

Both their omni-tools began to glow."Check. Check. Anyone on this frequency? Anybody still alive out there? Hello?"

"Wilson? This is Jacob. I'm here with Commander Shepard. Just took out a wave of mechs in D wing."

"Shepard's alive? How the hell… never mind. You need to get her out of there. Get to the service tunnels and head for the network control room."

Jacob nodded. "Roger that, Wilson. Stay on this frequency. C'mon, the service tunnels are this way."

Jacob took lead to get Shepard toward the control room, but still having to fight through mechs.

"Oh god… They found me! Help!" Wilson called.

"Wilson! Where are you?"

"Server room B! Hurry! They're out of control!"

"Up those stairs, Shepard!"

"Oh, god! I'm hit! They shot me!"

Jacob and Brett rushed up the stairs and through the door. Wilson was in pain on the floor.

"Shepard! Down here!" he called. "Bastards got me in the leg."

Brett recognized him right away. "You were there the first time I regained consciousness."

"Yeah, that was me." He grunted in pain. "How about we talk about this after we fix my leg? There's some medi-gel over there."

"I've got some," she said applying it to him. "Here."

He pushed himself up. "Thanks Shepard. Never thought you'd save my life. Guess that makes us even now? I thought maybe I could shut down the security mechs. But whoever did this fried the whole system. Completely irreversible."

"We didn't ask what you were doing," Jacob snapped. "Why do you even have security mech clearance? You were in bio wing."

"Weren't you listening? I came here to try and fix this. Besides, I was shot! How do you explain that?"

"You're all strangers to me. Let's get someplace safe, then we'll sort out whose fault it is."

"Right, Shepard. We need to find Miranda," Jacob said. "We can't leave her behind."

"Forget about Miranda," Wilson jumped in. "She was over in D wing. The mechs were all over that sector. There's no way she survived."

"A bunch of mechs won't drop Miranda. She's alive."

"There where is she? Why haven't we heard from her? There are only two possible explanations: she's either dead or a traitor."

"Then why did she wake me up and warn me about the attack?" Brett questioned.

"Okay, maybe she's not a traitor. But that doesn't change the facts. We're here, she's not. We need to save ourselves. The shuttle bay is just over there."

"Wait," Jacob paused. "Shepard, if I tell you who we work for, will you trust me?"

"This really isn't the time, Jacob," Wilson huffed.

"We won't make it if she's expecting a shot in the back."

"If you want to piss off the boss, it's your ass Jacob."

"The Lazarus Project, the program that rebuilt you. It's funded and controlled by Cerberus."

Shepard crossed her arms and thought back to finding Jinx on Noveria. "I ran into Cerberus a few times when I was investigating Saren. The terrorist group, right?"

"Well that's what the Alliance ants people to think. But there's more to it. The Alliance declared you dead. They gave up. Cerberus spent a fortune to bring you back. Look, I'd be suspicious too. But right now, we have to work together. I thought you deserve to know what's what. Once we're off the station, I'll take you to the Illusive Man. He'll explain everything. I promise."

"I don't care what they did, or what you say! I'm not working with terrorists."

"You can tell that to the boss, but after we save your asses. We're almost at the shuttle."

Wilson and Jacob took Brett to the next room, which was also crawling with mechs, much to their surprise. Wilson fumbled to get the shuttle door open. When it opened, a woman stood in the way. She glared at Wilson.

"Miranda?" Wilson wheezed. "But I thought you were…"

Before he could finish she drew her gun and shot him point blank in the chest. "Dead?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Jacob gasped.

"My job," she replied calmly. "Wilson betrayed us all."

Shepard had her gun drawn and pointed at Miranda. "Even if you're sure, did he deserve that welcome?"

"He sabotaged the security system, killed my staff, and he would have killed us."

"You sure about that Miranda?" Jacob questioned. "We've known Wilson for years. What if you're wrong?"

"I'm never wrong. I thought you'd have learned that by now, Jacob."

Brett finally put her gun down. "If you say so. What's our next step?"

"We get on the shuttle and go. My boss wants to speak with you."

"You mean the Illusive Man? I know you work for Cerberus."

"Ah, Jacob. I should've known your conscience would get the better of you."

"Lying to the commander isn't the way to get her to join our cause."

Miranda scowled at him. "Well, since we're getting everything out in the open, is there anything else you want to ask before we go, Commander?"

"No. I've had enough of this station to last a lifetime."

"Or two, in your case," Miranda grinned. "Come on."

They finally boarded the shuttle and headed off. Miranda and Jacob stared intently at the commander.

"Before you meet with the Illusive man," Miranda started, "we need to ask you a few questions to evaluate your condition."

"Come on Miranda, more tests?" Jacob huffed. "Shepard took down those mechs without any trouble. That has to be good enough."

"It's been two years since the attack. The Illusive Man needs to know that Shepard's personality and memories are intact. Ask the questions. Start with personal history."

"Records show you grew up on Earth. No parents, tough environment. You enlisted and you survived a Thresher Maw attack that wiped out the rest of your team. Do you remember that?"

Shepard sighed. "I lost a lot of friends that day. Going through something like that changes you. It can break you, if you let it."

Jacob glared. "I read the report. Fifty marines died on Akuze. You were the only one who lived. Satisfied, Miranda?"

She grinned. "Almost. Let's try something more recent. Virmire, where you destroyed Saren's cloning facility. You had to leave one of your squad behind to die in the blast."

"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams was killed in action. It was your call. Why did you leave her behind?"

Brett scowled. "I left a friend to die that day, and I didn't do it casually. But I had to save as many people as I could. Ash gave her life for the rest of the team. Without her, I couldn't have stopped Saren. She died a hero."

"I understand, Commander. And I wasn't judging your decision. Everybody at Cerberus knows that cloning facility had to be destroyed."

Miranda turned back. "Shepard, think back to the Citadel, after the Alliance saved the Destiny Ascension, and you killed Saren. What happened next?"

"Humanity was offered a spot on the Council. I recommended Captain Anderson for the position."

"Yes, Captain Anderson is nor Councilor Anderson," Miranda stated. "But from what I hear, he preferred a life in the military."

"Still, good to know that the human Council member isn't going to put politics ahead of defense," Jacob said.

"Your memory seems solid. There are other test's we should really run…"

"Come on, Miranda, enough with the quizzes. The memories are there, and I can vouch for Shepard's combat skills personally."

"I suppose you're right. We'll have to hope the Illusive Man accepts our little field test as evidence enough."

The shuttle finally came to a slow and they boarded another station. Miranda showed Brett to a comm room where she would have her meeting with the Illusive Man.

"Commander Shepard."

"Illusive Man." She crossed her arms. "I thought we'd be meeting face-to-face."

"A necessary precaution. Not unusual for people who know what you and I know."

"You might be the reason I'm still alive, but that doesn't mean I trust you."

"You need to put your personal feelings aside. Humanity is up against the greatest threat of our brief existence."

"The Reapers."

"Good to see your memory's still intact. How are you feeling?"

"You need to earn the right to ask me those kinds of questions."

"Cerberus isn't as evil as you believe. You and I are on the same said; we just have different methods."

"Cut the bullshit," she snapped. "What are the Reapers doing that made you decide to bring me back?"

The Illusive Man stood. "We're at war. No one wants to admit it, but humanity is under attack. While you've been asleep, entire colonies have been disappearing. Human colonies. We believe it's someone working for the Reapers. Just as Saren and the Geth aided Sovereign. You've seen it yourself. You bested all of them. That's just one reason we chose you."

"If what you say is true… if the Reapers are behind this… I'd consider helping you."

"I'd be disappointed if you accepted any of this without seeing for yourself. I have a shuttle ready to take you to Freedom's Progress." He sat back down. "The latest colony to be abducted. Miranda and Jacob will brief you."

"Is this a volunteer job, or am I being volunteered?"

"You always have a choice, Shepard. If you don't find the evidence we're both looking for, we can part ways. But first, go to Freedom's Progress. Find any clues you can. Who's abducting our colonies? Do they have any connection to the Reapers? I brought you back. It's up to you to do the rest. Good luck, Shepard."


	4. Freedom's Progress

"We should be there shortly, Shepard," Miranda explained. "The Illusive Man put us under you're command. Do you have any orders?"

"Our first priority is to look for survivors," Brett lied.

"That's unlikely, Commander," Miranda said. "No one was left at the other colonies. They were completely deserted."

"Be nice to find somebody," Jacob cut it. "Anything's better than another ghost town."

The shuttle landed and the three hopped off, guns drawn. The cautiously made their way through the decollate colony.

"Looks like everyone just got up and left in the middle of dinner," Jacob said.

Going further into the colony, they found no traces of anything. No gun welts, no bodies. Jacob suddenly stopped them.

"Do you hear that? Sounds like FENRIS mechs."

"Strange. Security systems were disabled at the other colonies."

The mechs began to attack and the three took out a whole wave of them.

"Those mechs shouldn't have been hostile," Jacob pointed out. "They should have recognized us as human."

"Someone reprogrammed them to attack on sight. We're not alone here."

Shepard took them into the next building were a group of Quarians were huddled up in a circle and they immediately went into defensive mode.

"Stop right there!" the leader commanded.

"Prazza! You said you'd let me handle this!" said another, pushing Prazza's gun down, then turning to them. "Wait… Shepard?"

Shepard put her hand up to have them stand down.

"I'm taking any chances with Cerberus operatives!" Prazza exclaimed.

"Put those weapons down!" The quarian turned back. "Shepard? Is that… You're alive?"

"Cerberus rebuilt me Tali. In return, they asked me to investigate these attacks on human colonies."

"You'll pardon us for not taking you at your word, Cerberus," Prazza growled.

"We're well within our rights to investigate attacks on human colonies. I'd like to know what the quarian's are doing here."

"Weapons down, Prazza," Tali snapped. "Whatever's going here I don't think we need another fight. One of our people was here on Pilgrimage. His name was Veetor. We came to find him."

"Isn't it a little strange?" Brett asked. "A quarian visiting a remote human colony?"

"Quarian's can choose where they go on Pilgrimage. Veetor liked the idea of helping a small settlement. He was always nervous in crowds."

Prazza laughed. "She means that he was unstable. Combine that with damage to his suit's CO2 scrubbers and an infection from an open-air exposure, and he's likely delirious."

"When he saw us land, he hid in a warehouse on the far side of town. We suspect he also programmed the mechs to attack anything that moved."

"Veetor's the only one who can tell us what happened here. We should work together to find him."

"Good idea," Tali agreed. "You'll need two teams to get passed the drones anyway."

"Now we're working with Cerberus?" Prazza questioned.

"No, Prazza, you're working for me," Tali snarked. "If you can't follow orders, go wait on the ship." She looked back at Brett and her team. "Head for the warehouse through the center of the colony. We'll circle around the far said and draw off some of the drones to clear you a path."

Brett nodded. "Make sure to keep in radio contact."

"Will do. Good luck, Shepard. See you on the other side."

Tali took her team and left. Brett and hers went in the other direction. Tali suddenly came over the radio.

"Be careful, Shepard. There's a squad of security drone up ahead."

Right as they turned the corner, they were being shot at. "Yeah, we got that. We'll take care of them."

"Shepard! Prazza and his squad rushed ahead. I told them to wait but they wouldn't listen! They want to find Veetor and take him away before you get here!"

They fought through more drones and came to a locked gate.

"Hurry, Shepard! We're inside the loading docks. Veetor reprogrammed a heavy mech! It's tearing Prazza's squad apart!"

"They did want to get to Veetor first," Miranda sided.

"Take point by the door," Brett said. "Both sides, I'll cover the front. Tali open the door!"

The loading door came down and they rushed in, gun blazing. It took many thermal clips to drop the heavy mech. Many of Prazza's squad where either dead or wounded. After the intense battle, Brett went to go talk to Tali but she shooed her away, so they headed for Veetor. He was scrambling with holo-screens while talking to himself.

"Monsters coming back. Mechs will protect. Safe from swarms. Have to hide. No swarms. No-no-no-no."

"Veetor?"

"No Veetor. Not here. Swarms can't find. Monsters coming. Have to hide."

"Nobody's going to hurt you anymore."

"I don't think he can hear you, Commander," Jacob said.

Shepard used her omni-tool to shut off the screens. That finally got his attention and he stood up to face them.

"You're human," he realized. "Where did you hide? How come they didn't find you?"

"Who didn't find us?" Miranda questioned.

"The… the monsters. The swarms. They took everyone."

"Why didn't the colonists fight back, Veetor?" Brett asked. "What happened?"

Veetor turned back to the screens. "You don't know. You didn't see. But I see everything." The screens came on again, showing the attack.

"Looks like security footage," Miranda stated. "He must have pieced it together manually."

Jacob looked in awe. "What the hell is that?"

The footage paused. Miranda looked as if she'd seen a ghost. "My god, I think it's a Collecter."

"Is that some kind of alien?" he commander questioned.

"They're a species beyond the Omega 4 relay," Jacob explained. "Only a few people have ever seen one in person."

"They usually work through intermediaries, like slavers or mercenaries," Miranda continued. "If they're involved with the Reapers somehow, it could explain what happened to the colonies."

"The Collectors have advanced technology. They could have a weapon that disables an entire settlement at once."

"The seeker swarms," Veetor cut in. "No one can hide. The seekers find you. Freeze you. Then the monsters take you away."

"What happened next?"

"The monsters took the people onto the ship, and then they left. The ship flew away. But they'll be back for me. No one escapes!"

"I think that's probably all we're getting out of him, Commander," Jacob said.

"We appreciate what you told us," Shepard thanked. "You were very helpful."

"I studied the monsters. The swarms. I recorded them with my omni-tool," Veetor continued. "Lots of readings. Electro-magnetic. Dark energy."

"We need to get this data to the Illusive Man. Grab the quarian and call the shuttle to come pick us up," Miranda suggested.

"What?" Tali walked into the warehouse. "Veetor is injured! He needs treatment, not interrogation!"

"We won't-"

"No," Shepard cut Miranda off. "He goes with Tali, as long as we get his omni-tool data."

"Thank you, Shepard. Glad to see you're still calling the shots. Good luck out there. If I find anything that can help, I'll let you know."

Jacob hailed for the shuttle while Brett examined the footage more.

"Shepard. Good work on Freedom's Progress," Illusive Man praised. "The quarian's forwarded their findings from Veetor's debriefing. No new data, but it's a surprising olive branch given our history. You and I have different methods, but I can't argue with your results."

"You ever think about playing nice once in a while?" Brett mocked.

"Diplomacy is great when it works, but it's difficult when everyone already perceives you as a threat. But more importantly, you confirmed the Collectors are behind the abductions."

"Why do I get the feeling you knew about them already?"

"I had my suspicions, but I needed proof. The Collectors are enigmatic at best. They periodically travel to the Terminus Systems, looking to gather seemingly unimportant items and specimens. Usually in exchange for their technology. When their transactions are complete, they disappear as quickly as they arrived back through the unmapped Omega 4 relay. Until now, we've had no evidence of direct aggression by the Collectors."

"You're holding something back. How do you know the Reapers are involved?"

"The patterns are there, buried in the data. The Council and the Alliance want to believe the Reaper threat dies with Sovereign. You and I know better. I won't wait until the Reapers are on the march. We need to take the fight to them."

"If this is war, I'll need an army. Or a really good team."

"I've already compiled a list of soldiers, scientists, and mercenaries. You'll get dossiers on the best of them. Finding them and convincing them to work with you could be challenging, but you're a natural leader. I'll continue to track the Collectors. When they make their next appearance, I'll notify you and your team. Be ready."

"Keep your list. I want people I can trust. The ones who helped me stop Saren and the Geth."

"That was two years ago, Commander. Most of them moved on, or their allegiances have changed."

"Where's Urdnot Wrex?"

"He returned to Tuchanka and hasn't gone off world in over a year. He's trying to unite the krogen clans."

"What about Liara T'Soni?"

"She's on Illium. My sources say that she's working for the Shadow Broker. If so, she can't be trusted."

"And Garrus Vakarian?"

"The turian disappeared a few months after you declared dead. Even we haven't been able to locate him."

"So what about Jinx?"

"There's absolutely no record of this 'Jinx'. Whoever she is, we don't know who she is and can't track her with the allies she was using."

"Kaidan… Where's Kaidan Alenko?"

"He's still with the Alliance. Promoted, I believe. His file is surprisingly well-classified."

"Okay, I get it. They're not available."

"You're a leader, Shepard. You'll get what you need." He blew out smoke. "Two things before you go. First, head to Omega and find Mordin Solus. He's a brilliant salarian scientist. Our intelligence suggests he may know how to counteract the Collectors paralyzing seeker swarms."

"And the second?"

"I've found a pilot I think you might like. I hear he's one of the best. Someone you can trust." And the transmission ended.

Brett could hear someone coming up behind her.

Joker smiled at her. "Hey Commander. Just like old times huh?"

* * *

"I can't believe it's you, Joker," Brett smiled as he led her up some stairs.

He chuckled. "Look who's talking. I saw you get spaced."

"Got lucky, with a lot of strings attached. How'd you get here?"

"It all fell apart without you, Commander. Everything you stirred up, the Council just wanted it gone. Team broken up, records sealed, and I was grounded. The Alliance took away the one thing that mattered to me. Hell yeah I joined Cerberus."

"You really trust the Illusive Man?"

"Well I don't trust anyone that make more than I do. But they aren't all bad. Saved your life. Let me fly. And there's this."

Lights came on to reveal a brand new ship, sprouting Cerberus colors.

"They told me last night. It's good to be home, huh, Commander?"

Brett grinned. "I guess we'll have to give her a name.

* * *

Shepard stood in the CIC of her brand new Normandy. She was a beauty.

"Welcome aboard the new Normandy, Commander," Jacob said.

Miranda cleared her throat. "I've been looking over the dossiers, I'd strongly recommend starting by acquiring Mordin Solus, the salarian professor on Omega. We know the Collectors use some type of advanced tech to immobilize his victims. We'll need him to develop a countermeasure to protect us."

"Without that countermeasure, we'll be helpless if we ever run into them again."

"There are quite a few of the dossiers on Omega," Jacob stated. "Some I find a bit coincidental. We have Archangel and Alpha on Omega and an apparent plague. Ever hear of the Book of Revelations?"

"You mean dooms day?" Shepard said.

"That's exactly what I mean."

"Acquiring Professor Solus seems like the most logical place to start," said a voice.

Shepard looked around. "Who are you?"

A little blue hologram appeared behind her. "I am the Normandy's artificial intelligence. The crew like to refer to me as EDI."

"Helmsmen aren't happy when someone takes control of a ship away from them. Especially Joker."

"I do not helm the ship. Mr. Moreau's talents will not go to waste. During combat, I operate the electronic warfare and cyber warfare suites. Beyond that, I cannot interface with the ships systems. I observe and offer analysis and advice. Nothing more."

"Final preparations for takeoff are complete, Commander," Joker announced. "When you're ready to go, just pick a destination from the galaxy map in the CIC and I'll plot a course."

"Jacob and I should return to our posts," Miranda said. "Come find us if you have any questions."

They both saluted and walked off. Shepard was in Normandy Heaven.


	5. Meeting With Anderson

After touring the ship and meeting her crew, to which all seemed too friendly, Brett went to see Joker in the cockpit.

"Can you believe this, Commander?" Joker sounded ecstatic. "It's my baby! Better then new, it fits me like a glove! And leather seats! Military may set the hardware standard, but on a first-gen frigate they could care less if the seats breathe. Civilian sector comfort, by design."

"The reproduction is not intended to be perfect, Mr. Moreau," EDI explained. "Seamless improvements were made."

"And there's the downside. I liked the Normandy when she was beautiful and quiet. No she's got this thing I don't want to talk about. It's like ship cancer."

"It's not the same, Joker," Brett sighed. "There's nothing here that was even part of the real Normandy."

"There's us. I have to take what I can get. The last two years sucked." Joker smiled his famous smile. "You'll see. Even if an AI is spying on us, no way they'll invest this much money just to screw us over. It'll be better than the old days."

"I hope so. I died."

"Gah, you're such a downer."

"Set a course for the Citadel," Brett commanded. "I got a message from Anderson, and one of our dossiers is there."

"Roger that, Commander. Be there in ten. Head down to the shuttle bay and I'll get our docking clearance."

Jacob, Miranda, and Brett suited up as Joker pulled into port. Many angry eyes fell upon the group as the stepped out of port.

An advertisement popped up that caught their attention. "Commander Shepard. Enter the password and receive a free gift."

The three looked at each other warily and walked over to it. A hooded woman smiled back at them.

"Please tell me your password, Commander Shepard."

"Silence is golden," Brett sighed.

"Good to finally meet you, Commander Shepard. Kasumi Goto. I'm a fan."

"Has Cerberus filled you in on the mission?"

"Honestly, I'm shocked they didn't come to see me sooner. My fault for being so hard to find, I guess. But I had a thing I needed help with, so I made them a deal, and here we are."

Shepard turned to Miranda and Jacob."I assume this deal is something I should know about?" They just shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess it slipped their minds," Kasumi huffed. "I'm looking for my old partner's greybox. A man named Donovan Hock took it, and I'm planning to get it back."

"If that's what Cerberus promised you, we'll get it done."

"It'll be fun. And if we're lucky, you won't even have to draw your gun." The advertisement closed as Kasumi showed herself on the catwalks. "We should probably wrap this up. You look pretty silly standing there talking to an advertisement. See you on the ship Shepard." And she disappeared.

"Well," Miranda started. "She's a spritely one."

"Kind of makes me wish Jinx was here," Brett sighed. "Those two would have really liked each other."

"Who?" Jacob asked.

Brett hesitated, then headed towards the C-Sec checkpoint. "No one. Let's go."

When they walked through there seemed to be an alarm that was triggered and the officer stopped them.

"Obviously security has tightened since you were last here," Miranda cracked.

The C-Sec officer scrambled. "Shut it down. What? Do you seriously think… yeah, okay." He looked at Brett. "Sorry for the inconvenience, ma'am. The scanners seem to think you're… dead."

"I was listed as missing in action a couple of years ago," Brett explained.

"Would you mind checking in with my Captain? He can reinstate you in our systems. He's just past the scanners, on your right."

Shepard nodded and when the doors opened, C-Sec officer Captain Bailey looked right at them and grimaced.

"I can see the problem already, Commander Shepard. My console says you're dead."

"Your sergeant said you could help with that."

Bailey sighed. "Usually you'd have to go through the Station Security Administration to reactivate your ID's. Then to Customs and Immigration to regain access to the Citadel itself. And probably a stop by the treasury. "Spending a year dead" is a popular tax dodge." Brett glared at him. "But I can see you're a busy woman. So how about I just press this button right here and be done with it?"

"You're not big on formalities, are you?"

"I'm with them right up until they keep people from doing their jobs." He typed away. "There. I just saved you about nine days of running around. That said, you should head up the Presidium and tell them you're still alive. The Council probably wants to talk to the one who saved their scaly asses."

"I will. Having access to the Council and the Spectres' resources would be useful."

* * *

"This meeting would be more productive if Udina was to join us," the asari councilor snapped.

"My advisor is unavailable," Anderson shot back. "As Councilor, I represent the voice of humanity and the Alliance. Shepard will be here any…" Before Anderson could finish, Brett walked in and smiled at her old friend. "Oh, Commander. We were just talking about you."

"It's been a long time, Anderson. I hope the last couple years have treated you right."

"There've been some rough spots. It's good to have you back."

"We've heard many rumors surrounding your unexpected return," the salarian councilor interrupted. "Some of them are… unsettling."

"We called this meeting so you could explain your actions, Shepard," the asari councilor continued. "We owe that that much. After all, you saved our lives in the battle against Saren and his Geth."

"The Collectors are abducting human colonies in the Terminus Systems," Brett explained. "Worse, we think they're working with the Reapers."

"The Terminus Systems are beyond our jurisdiction!" the turian councilor exclaimed. "Your colonists knew this before they left Council Space."

"You're missing the important part, Councilor. The Reapers are involved," Anderson nudged.

"Ah, yes. "Reapers." The immortal race of sentient starships allegedly waiting in dark space. We have dismissed that claim."

Anderson turned to Brett. "Shepard, no one else encountered the hologram on Ilos that told you the truth about the Reapers. Only you and your crew ever spoke to Sovereign. I believe you, but without evidence from another source, the others think Saren was behind the Geth attacks."

Brett scoffed. "I kept Saren from conquering the Citadel. I sacrificed human lives to save this Council."

"We are in a difficult position, Shepard," the asari said. "You are working for Cerberus, an avowed enemy of the Council. This is treason, a capital offense."

"That is too far!" Anderson stepped in. "Shepard is a hero. I'm on this Council too, and I won't let this whitewash continue."

"Maybe there is a compromise. Not a public acknowledgement, given your ties, but something to show peripheral support."

The turian councilor cleared his throat. "Shepard, if you keep a low profile and restrict your operation to the Terminus System, the Council is willing to offer you reinstate as a Spectre."

Anderson nodded and Brett stepped forward. "I accept your offer. It's good to have the Council on my side."

"Good luck with your investigation, Shepard," the asari said. "We hope for a quick resolution… and a quick end to your relationship with Cerberus." And the transmission ended.

"Well, that went better than I expected," Anderson chuckled. "You realize the Council's offer is just symbolic. They won't actually do anything."

"Even if they don't help, I might as well stay on good terms," she replied.

"True enough. Don't worry about the Council and Alliance. I'll find some way to keep them off your back. Shouldn't be too hard as long as you keep to the Terminus Systems."

At that same moment Udina finally walked in. "Anderson, we need to talk about… Shepard! What are you doing here?"

"Not use to seeing ghosts, Udina?" Brett smirked.

"I invited Shepard here to speak to the Council. We just finished our meeting."

"You what? Councilor, do the words political shit-storm mean anything to you?"

"The Council reinstated my Spectre status. They're just happy I'm sticking to the Terminus Systems."

"Yes… I could see how that arrangement works best for both sides. But you really shouldn't have taken a step like this without me first, Councilor."

"I don't answer to you, Udina. Why don't you go to your office and think about that for a while?"

"Of course, Councilor. Good day to both of you." And he stormed out.

Anderson turned back to Shepard. "Sorry about that. Udina's never gotten over the fact I got the Council position instead of him. Sometimes I need to put him in his place."

"Udina's just doing his job."

"True enough." He walked over to the balcony and stared over. "He's got his uses. And if you want something done on the Citadel, he knows who can make it happen. Plus he's always happy to attend those formal diplomatic functions I can't be bothered with."

"I better go. It really was good seeing you again, Anderson."

"My door is always open for you. Come by anytime whenever you want to talk."


	6. Alpha and Archangel

"Approaching Omega, Commander," Joker announced. "This is SSV Normandy SR2, requesting docking permission."

"Your ship is tagged as Cerberus," the docking assistant said.

"This is Commander Shepard. You should have your funds. Look the other way."

The comm was silent for a bit. "Proceed to Docking Bay E19. Welcome to Omega."

Brett, Miranda, and James walked the dock of Omega when a salarian approached them with glittering eyes.

"Ah! Welcome to Omega! You're new here, aren't you? I can always tell. Allow me to.." He was interrupted when a batarian walked up. "Oh… Hello, Moklan! I was just…"

"Leave, Fargut. Now."

"Of course, Moklan! Anything she wants!" And he ran off.

"Blasted scavengers. Welcome to Omega, Shepard."

"You know who I am?"

"Of course. We had you tagged the moment you entered the Terminus Systems. You're not as subtle as you think. Aria wants to know what brings a dead Spectre to Omega. I suggest you go to Afterlife and present yourself."

"Cut the attitude. I'm not here to cause problems for Omega."

"Afterlife. Now." And he walked away.

"Do all batarian's have a bad attitude?" Jacob asked.

"I'm receiving quarantine warnings about the slums where doctor Mordin Solus runs the clinic. Anticipate resistance at the transport station," EDI informed. "I have also accessed messages between mercenary groups regarding plans to deal with Archangel and Alpha. There's a recruiting station at Afterlife that may have information on him."

"They may not have much time left," Miranda rushed. "We should head to them first."

They headed further down the dock when Joker came over the comm. "Commander, you might want to hear this."

"Jeff asked me to access Alliance records to cross reference the casualty list with your former companions," EDI said. "Jinx was on that list."

Brett stopped dead in her tracks. "She's dead?"

"No one said you could talk, jackass!" said a menacing voice.

Brett went to investigate. "You Zaeed Massani?"

The man turned around. He looked older then forty years old. "Yeah, lets me. You must be Commander Shepard. I hear we have a galaxy to save."

"I assume you've been briefed?"

"I've done my homework. Cerberus sent me everything I needed to know."

"Then it's good to have you, Zaeed. We have a lot to do."

"That's what they tell me." Zaeed pulled his gun and showed it to the downed batarian. "I assume the Illusive Man told you about our arrangement."

Brett shook her head. "No. I guess he decided to leave that information out of the dossier."

"Good thing I asked. Picked up a mission a while back, just before I signed with Cerberus. Thought you might be interested. Ever hear the name Vido Santiago? He's the head of the Blue Suns. Runs the whole organization. Seems he recently captured an Eldfell-Ashland refinery on Zorya and is using their workers for slave labor. The company wants it dealt with."

"I'll make sure we get that done." His batarian captive started to run, but Zaeed shot him dead. "I better turn this thing in before it starts to stink. I'll be locked and loaded next time you're ready to get some killing done."

After that little spat with Zaeed, they made their way to Afterlife. Everyone instructed them where to go. An Asari was surrounded by guards.

"That's close enough," she said.

All her guards drew their guns and so did Jacob and Miranda. One of the guards started to scan Bretts vitals. Aria signaled for them to withdraw.

"I was told you're the person to talk to if I have questions."

Aria finally turned around. "Depends on the questions."

"You run Omega?"

Aria laughed. "I am Omega. But you need more. Everyone needs more something. And they all come to me. I'm the boss, CEO, queen if you're feeling dramatic. It doesn't matter. Omega has no titled ruler and only one rule." She sat down. "Don't fuck with Aria."

"I like it. Easy to remember."

"If you forget, someone will remind you."

"Then I toss your sorry ass out the nearest airlock," her guard said.

Aria motioned for Brett to sit down. "So, what can I do for you?"

"I'm trying to track down Archangel and Alpha."

"You and half of Omega. You want them dead too? They think their fighting on the side of good. There's no good side to Omega. Everything they do pisses someone off. It's catching up to them. Like a space age Bonnie and Clyde."

"Just the kind of people I'm looking for."

"Really? Well, aren't you interesting? You're going to make some enemies teaming up with Archangel and Alpha. That's if you can get to them. They're in a bit of trouble right now. The local merc groups have joined forces to take them down. Got them cornered, but it sounds like they're having trouble finishing them off. They've started hiring anybody with a gun to help them."

"Sounds like that might be our ticket in," Jacob said.

"They're using a privet room for recruiting just over there," Aria continued. "I'm sure they'll sign you up."

"What exactly can you tell me about these two?"

"Not much as I'd like. Turians, male and female. Showed up here several months ago and started causing all sorts of problems. If you make your own laws, which everyone here does, it makes life difficult. They're reckless and idealistic. But seems to know enough to stay clear of me."

"Thanks, that's all I needed."

"Commander," Miranda called. "Over here."

Brett walked over to another batarian. "I heard you were recruiting."

"Go ahead and step inside."

They listened and headed down the stairs. A second batarian just looked at her and laughed. "Well, aren't you sweet? You're in the wrong place, honey. Strippers' quarters a-"

Brett drew her gun. "Show me yours, tough guy. I bet mine's bigger."

"Impressive. So you're here to fight, then?"

"Sure, if this is place to go after Archangel and Alpha."

"This is the place. Standard fee is five hundred credits. You get paid when the jobs done. If you die, your friends don't collect your share. You'll need your own armor and weapons." He looked them over. "Looks like you got that covered. And no, this doesn't make you a member of the Blue Suns, Eclipse, or Blood Pack. You're a freelancer. Period."

"Where do we go from here?"

"Just head over to the transport depot outside the club. One of our boys will take you from there."

Brett motioned for them to move out.

* * *

The Blue Sun merc landed in a back alley way and let them out.

"It's about time they sent me someone who actually looks like they can fight," he chuckled. "They tell you what we're up against?"

"I know enough? You guys have a plan?"

"A small team is waiting to infiltrate the hideout, but we need to draw attention so they can move in."

"And that's where we come in?"

"Exactly. You'll be on a distraction team. Head straight over the bridge and keep them busy so the infiltration team can sneak in behind."

"Sounds like a suicide mission to me," Jacob scowled.

"Pretty much. But you look like you can handle it. Head up to the boulevard and get to the third barricade. Talk to Sergeant Cathka. He'll tell you when to go in. Watch yourself. They've killed plenty of you freelancers." And he walked away.

"Getting in won't be hard, but getting out will be a bitch," Jacob cracked.

"Let's find them first. Then we'll figure out how to get back."

They headed up the stairs when EDI came over the comm. "Shepard, I've scanned the area, but I am unable to plot any other path to Archangel and Alpha."

"Looks like we're going with the mercs."

"The heavy mecs and gunship possess considerable firepower. Weakening them before leaving will improve your chances."

After a bit of running around, meeting the other group leaders, and screwing with the heavy mecs, Brett went to speak with Cathka at the gunship.

"Ah, you must be the group Salkie mentioned. Just in time," he smiled. "The infiltration team is about to give us the signal. They won't know what hit them."

"Are you leading the assault?"

"Ha! Tarak doesn't pay me to fight. I just plan attacks and fix the damn gun ship."

"Target in sight!" someone said over the comm. "We're a go!"

"Check, Bravo team. Go, go, go! They've got quite a surprise waiting for them. But that means no more waiting for me."

"You're working too hard." Brett put a single bullet in the back of Cathka's head. "Let's not wait around. Lets go."

When they hoped the barricade they began to shoot at freelancers. They didn't see it coming, taking out every last merc in the building. Bypassing the lock and getting inside. Only the male turian was up there.

"Archangel?"

He put his hand up to hold their fire. He shot one last round then finally stood up, removing his helmet and sat in front of them.

"Shepard," he said. "I thought you were dead."

"Garrus! What are you doing here?" Shepard's voice spiked.

"Just keeping my skills sharp. A little target practice."

"Been better, but it sure is to see another friendly face. Killing mercs is hard work."

"At least you're not alone," said a soft voice.

The three looked around. Brett kept her eyes on Garrus. "There was another dossier. Where's your partner?"

"Look behind you," he smirked.

They all turned around and a helmeted human female appeared from a tactical cloak, holding another sniper rifle. Pulling off her helmet and letting her jet black hair fall to the side.

"Commander Shepard," she smiled. "In the flesh. I thought you were dead."

"Speak for yourself, Jinx. I thought you were too."

Jinx laughed. "So you read the report. Technically I never existed anyway. The Alliance didn't know who I was."

"So how did you get your name on the casualty list?"

"You do remember who my brother is? Who's not with you?" She looked at Miranda and Jacob and stepped back."And you're with Cerberus, now? Are you fucking nuts?"

"Wait a second, Aria told me you were both turians."

"A tactical cloak really comes in handy. No one has ever gotten a good look at me. With Archangel being a male turian, they just assumed I was a female one."

"Can we finish this later?" Garrus pressed. "Getting out won't be easy. That bridge has saved our lives, funneling all those idiots into scope."

"But it works both ways," Jinx said. "They'll slaughter us if we try to get out that way."

"So we just wait for them to take us out?" Miranda snarked.

"It's not all that bad," Garrus reassured. "This place has held them off so far, and now with the three of you. I suggest we hold this location, wait for a crack in their defenses, and take our chances. It's not a perfect plan, but it's a plan."

"If we fight as a team, we'll hold them off. Now that there's five of us."

"You're right," Garrus nodded. "Their numbers won't help them in here, anyway."

"Garrus!" Jinx called. "You might want to see this."

Garrus went back to the banister and looked through his scope. "It looks like they know their infiltration team failed." He handed his rifle to Shepard. "Take a look. Scouts, Eclipse I think."

Brett took a shot and downed one. "More than scouts. One less now though."

Garrus laughed and took his rifle back. "Indeed. We better get ready."

Jinx loaded another round and shot away."Garrus and I will stay up here. We can do a lot of damage from this vantage point." She looked at Shepard. "You can do what you do best. Just like old times, Shepard."

Brett and her team went back down to cover the door. Not a single merc made it in. When the heavy mech was brought out, Jinx came over the comm.

"Damn it! I thought I sabotaged that thing."

"They fixed it," Brett informed. "But I dealt with it."

The mech started firing at the merc and took most of them down before self destructing. One more merc made it over the barricade and they all took him down. Brett headed back up the stairs to find Jinx and Garrus reloading.

"You're kicking ass, Shepard," Garrus smiled. "They barely touched us."

"And we got Jaroth in the process," Jinx laughed. "I've been hunting that little bastard for months."

"Why were you after him?" Brett asked.

"He's been shipping tainted eezo all over Citadel space. Half the goods Garrus seized back at C-Sec came from his group here on Omega. I took out a big shipment a while back and killed his top lieutenant in the process. I'm not surprised he decided to work with the other mercs after that, especially when they all found out we teamed up."

"We've still got Blood Pack and Blue Suns left," Shepard said. "Think we can make a break for it?"

"Maybe," Garrus thought. "Let's see what they're up too." He looked back at the barricade. "They've reinforced the other side, heavily. But they aren't coming over the bridge yet. What are they waiting for?"

"Garrus! The door!" Jinx called.

"Damn it! They've breached the lower level. Well they had to use their brains eventually. You'd better get down there, Shepard. We'll keep the bridge clear. You better get going. Head down a level and close those shutters."

After closing the first two shutters, they got pinned down in the storage dock, but finally managing to get the last one closed.

"Get back up here Shepard! Garm's got us cornered!" Jinx ordered.

It was a brutal battle, but they managed to drop all of the Blood pack along with Garm.

"Tough bastards," Garrus sighed. "But I've seen worse. But we took out Garm and his Blood Pack. This day just gets better and better. He was one tough son of a bitch."

"Only the Blue Suns are left. I say we take our chances and fight our way out."

Garrus nodded. "I think you're right. Tarak's got the toughest group, but nothing we haven't faced before. Besides, he won't be expecting us to meet him head-on…"

He was interrupted by a rocket breaking the glass.

"Look out!" Everyone ducked for cover. "I thought I took that thing out already!"

"They fixed it," Brett informed. "But not all the way. I made sure of that."

The ship hovered right in front of Garrus and shot right through his shields. He crawled to cover and it shot a racket straight at Garrus, rendering him unconscious.

"Garrus!" Jinx rushed to his aid but the gunship turned right to her firing another rocket at Jinx's feet. Causing her to be thrown against a wall and knocked out cold.

"You think you can screw with the Blue Suns!"

Shepard drew her grenade launcher, and with a single shot to the engine, the gunship went down. They went to aid Jinx but she was up on her feet heading towards Garrus. His eye's suddenly shot open and he gasped for air, clutching his rifle. Blood was everywhere.

"Garrus!" Brett called. "We're getting you out of here, Garrus. Just hold on. Radio Joker. Make sure they're ready for us."

Jacob was scanning his vitals. "We better hurry. He looks bad."

* * *

Brett, Jacob and Jinx sat in the comm room while awaiting word on Garrus. Jacob stared over at Jinx as she sat on the railing, fiddling with her rifle.

"Got something to say, say it angel cakes," Jinx mocked. "Otherwise just take a picture."

Jacob scowled. "I've read your file. Never said anything about you being a Brit-"

"Well that's impossible," she immediately cut in. "I don't have a file."

"Why is that?"

She hopped down off the rail and stood across from Jacob. "The Alliance had it sealed and destroyed when I was twelve. So I'll tell you what I want you to know. I was a colony kid, grew up on Mindoir. It wasn't until batarian slavers hit when my colony was torn apart, my family included. All the bodies were too mangled to identify so they declared everyone dead. When I was eighteen I hired a group of mercenaries to help me track them down. Pinned them on Torfen, and slaughtered them all. More famously known as the Butcher of Torfen." Her eyes narrowed. "Let me just make one thing clear. Even though we don't see eye-to-eye, I'm here for Shepard. I don't work for Cerberus, I don't trust Cerberus, and I don't answer to Cerberus."

"Well this is my ship, Jinx," Brett said. "I don't like it anymore then you do."

"Commander," Jacob grunted. "They did all they could for Garrus, but he took a bad hit. The doc corrected with surgical procedures and some cybernetics. Best we can tell, he'll have full functionality, but-"

The door suddenly opened and Garrus walked in. "Shepard."

Brett and Jinx's faces brightened. Jacob just smiled. "Tough son of a bitch. Didn't think he'd be up yet."

"Nobody would give me a mirror," he joked. "How bad is it?"

"Hell, Garrus, you were always ugly," Brett cracked back. "Slap some face-paint on there, and no one will ever notice."

"Ha-ah! Don't make me laugh, damn it. My face is barely holding together as it is. Some woman find facial scars attractive. Mind you, most those woman are krogen.." He snuck a quick glance at Jinx. Jacob saluted at left. "Frankly, I'm more worried about you. Cerberus, Shepard? You remember those experiments they were doing? And the intel Jinx had given us?"

"That's why I'm glad you're both here. If I'm walking into hell, I want people I trust at my side."

Jinx walked up next to Garrus. "You do realize this has us walking into hell, too?"

Garrus chuckled. "Hah. Just like old times. But I'm fit for duty whenever you need me. I'll settle in and see what I can do at the forward batteries. You can join me too, Jinx." And with that, he left, leaving just Jinx and Brett.

Brett crossed her arms. "Is there something I should know about you and Garrus?"

Jinx raised an eyebrow. "And by that you mean?"

"A romantic relationship?"

Jinx sighed. "When you died, I didn't have anywhere to go. The Alliance cut my ties with Kaidan and I haven't seen or spoke to him in two years. I started free lancing after that. Got caught and spent four months in Purgatory. When Garrus caught wind, he came and broke me out. He now shares my same hate for slavers, and that's when Archangel and Alpha were born. We've been though a lot together, but our relationship has never gone beyond professionalism. Even if it were, that's none of your concern."

"So you have no idea where Kaidan is?"

"No. And I doubt he would be thrilled to see you with Cerberus." She headed through the door. "If you need me, I'll be with Garrus in the main battery."

After talking a bit with the rest of the crew, Brett headed down to the crew deck to check on Garrus and Jinx. Garrus was at the console while Jinx hung from the ceiling working on the wiring.

"Shepard," Garrus acknowledged. "Need me for something?"

"Have you got a minute?"

"Sure. Just checking the weapons systems. You can never be too careful. I thought I'd seen every weapon in the galaxy in our fight against Saren. Mercenary work has showed me otherwise. And now Cerberus rebuild the Normandy with a few upgrades to boot. I wish we'd joined up with them sooner."

Jinx laughed. "Stick around for a while, you'll soon change your mind."

"We haven't joined Cerberus, they're funding our mission. That's all."

"Relax Shepard, just a figure of speech. I can't exactly doubt your judgment. Not after I got my own squad killed."

Jinx flipped down from the rafters. "Gar, that wasn't your fault."

"What happened?"

"It was my own damn fault. One of my own people betrayed us."

Jinx shook her head. "A turian named Sidonis."

"He drew me away just before the mercs attacked my squad," Garrus explained. "Then he disappeared. Everyone but us are dead because of him. And because I didn't see it coming."

"How did you survive that?" Brett asked Jinx.

"Like I said, I'm an infiltrator. Tactical cloaks can save your life."

She turned back to Garrus. "Do you know where Sidonis is now?"

"No. His trail vanishes after he leaves Omega. But I'll keep hunting. I lost my whole team, except for Jinx and Sidonis. One day I'll find him… and correct that." He went quiet for a moment. "Thanks for coming by, Shepard. I've got some things to take care of."


	7. The Professor

"So the Normandy has an AI now, huh?" Jinx questioned as her, Brett and Garrus walked the port of Omega. "I don't particularly like AI's."

"I can't imagine why," Garrus chuckled.

"The last time I dealt with one, it reprogrammed a bunch of heavy mechs to shoot at me."

"You pissed it off."

"Well it should have given me the information I wanted so I didn't have to antagonize it. I couldn't exactly torture it."

"Just one more fire I had to pull your ass out of."

Jinx giggled. "And that's what I love about you."

"Shepard," EDI cut in. "I'm receiving word from the local mercenary groups regarding Archangel and Alpha. They believe they are dead."

Garrus laughed. "Works for me!"

"So what was the British accent back on the ship?" Brett asked. "Why lie?"

Jinx hesitated. "I worked with Jacob before, when I was an operative for CAT6. My last mission, he was the head of operations, and everyone died except for him. I made sure of that."

"Why did you save him?"

"I needed someone to report all deaths, mine included. And… He's a good person. But he's way too nice a guy for the number of ways he knows how to kill someone."

Brett chuckled. "You sound like Joker."

They heard a turian guard arguing with someone. "Complaining is pointless, human. There's a plague. Nobody gets in or out."

The three looked at each other and went towards them.

"I told you to get lost, lady! The plague has the whole zone quarantined! Nobody gets in!"

"I'm human, you ass!" she protested."Humans can't get the plague! Now let me in to get my stuff out before the looters get it!"

"This thing affects every other race out there! We're not taking any chances. Nobody gets in until the plague has run its course."

"There's a salarian named Mordin Solus in the slums," Shepard explained. "I've got to get in there to find him."

"The doctor?" the turian laughed. "Crazy bastard opened a clinic in the district a few months ago. The Blue Suns weren't too happy when he moved in. I hear Mordin's trying to deal with the plague. I wish him luck, but the area is still locked down. Our orders are to wait until either the plague or the Blue Suns kill everyone, then go in and clean up."

Jinx stepped forward and got really close to the guard. "Let me see if I can change your mind." Without a moment's hesitation she slammed the turian against the wall with a blade to his throat. "You're going to let us in, or the tip of my blade meets a place is shouldn't. You'll be in the same boat as what your people did to the krogen."

"Alright, alright!" He was shaking terribly. "Go ahead in."

"Wait!" wailed the angry woman. "You're stopping me, but not them? You son of a bitch!"

"You don't have a grenade launcher lady." He eye-balled Jinx. "Or a… her."

Brett turned back to her team and Garrus looked worried. "A quarantine zone for a plague that kills turians. Why don't we ever go anywhere nice?"

"Don't worry, I sent a message to Kasumi to meet us. I don't want to put you in danger." She looked over at Jinx. "Plus I don't think your partner would appreciate it if you died."

"What's that supposed to mean? I put Garrus in danger almost every day." She looked smug.

* * *

"We've been wondering down here for hours," Kasumi sighed. "Other than that half dead batarian and a pile of burning bodies, we have no way of knowing where the clinic is."

"Hey Shepard!" Jinx called. She was kneeling in front of door, using her omni-tool to bypass the lock. "I finally got the door open."

Brett drew her gun and they made their way down another flight of stairs. There were two men inside the apartment that didn't seem to fit in.

"Looters," Jinx huffed. "No worse than slavers. Stealing from the dead."

"There's nothing but junk in here," one of them said. "This place is worse than the last one."

"What are you doing in this apartment?" Brett questioned. "Did you kill that turian?"

"The plague took care of him."

Brett drew her gun and so did Kasumi and Jinx. "Leave. Now."

They surrendered their hands and walked towards the door. "Alright we're going. We're going. Not worth my life anyway."

Kasumi wandered over to a painting on the far side of the room. "I had a painting like this once. Someone actually managed to steal it from me. And in its place there was-"

"A single red rose?" Jinx finished.

Kasumi shot a cold look her way. "How did you know that?"

Jinx chuckled. "Remember those four months I said I spent in Purgatory before Garrus broke me out? How do you think I ended up there?"

"You actually managed to steal from me, a master thief? Impressive."

"Come on," Brett rushed. "We have a job to do."

After more wandering for another few hours, they finally were able to find the stashed away clinic. Sick aliens lined the walls with military grade mechs walking around, finally coming across a salarian doctor in the next room.

"Professor Mordin Solus?"

The salarian looked at them, then scanned them with his omni-tool. He spoke fast, "Greetings, humans. Curious. Don't recognize you from area. Too well-armed to be refugees. No mercenary uniforms. Quarantine still in effect." He walked over to another console. "Here for something else. Vorcha? Crew to clean them out? Unlikely. Vorcha a symptom, not a cause. The plague? Investigating possible use as bio-weapon? No. Too many guns, not enough data equipment. Soldiers, not scientists. Hired guns, maybe? Looking for someone? Yes! But who?"

"Relax Mordin," Brett calmed. "I'm Commander Shepard, and I came here to find you. I'm on a critical mission and I need your help."

"Mission? What mission? No, too busy. Clinic understaffed. Plague spreading too fast. Who sent you?"

"Ever hear of an organization called Cerberus?"

Mordin inhaled deeply. "Crossed paths on occasion. Thought they only worked with humans. Turian involvement surprising. Racial tension with humans. Unlikely to help a human-centric organization."

"Wait," Brett stopped. "How do you know there's a turian on my team?"

"I may, or may not have messages between Garrus and I about the Normandy's weapon systems," Jinx confessed. "But this mission reaches far beyond human interests, Professor. We all have to work together if we want to bring down the Collectors."

"Collectors? Interesting." Mordin scratched his chin. "Plague hitting these slums is engineered. Collectors one of few groups with technology to design it. Our goals may be similar. But must stop plague first. Already have cure. Need to distribute it at the environmental control center. Vorcha guarding it. Need to kill them."

Brett shook her head. "I'll get in and deal with the Vorcha."

The whole place suddenly went dark, and the backup generators kicked in. The fan shut down and emergency lights flashed.

"That wasn't a good noise," Kasumi figured.

Mordin looked through his omni-tool. "Vorcha have shut down environmental systems. Need to get power back on before district suffocates. Here, take plague cure." He handed a vial to Brett then tossed a pistol to Jinx. "Also, bonus in good faith. Weapon from dead Blue Suns mercs. May come in handy against Vorcha. One more thing, Daniel. One of my assistants. Went into Vorcha territory. Looking for victims. Hasn't come back."

"If I see him, I'll do what I can to help."

"Thank you. Told him not to go. But he's smart. Bright future… I hope."

She jerked her head for others to head towards the other exit. The three reloaded and headed for the door on the opposite side of the clinic. They could hear murmuring coming from the next room over.

Brett peeked around the corner then quickly jerked back. "Place is crawling with Blood Pack. We'll have to fight our way through." She peeked around again. "Jinx, load your sniper rifle and head up a level. There's a decent vantage point you can do some heavy damage from."

A grin formed and her rifle lengthened and then disappeared. Brett motioned for Kasumi to move up, and they opened fire, dropping every last vorcha and krogen in the room.

"The Blue Suns have lost a lot of territory," Jinx said over the comm. "I bet they're not to happy about that."

"Come on," Brett rushed. "We have a job to do."

"Commander, you may need to get up here." Kasumi and Brett hurried up the stairs. Jinx jerked her head at a door. "I think Mordin's assistant is in there. Bt he's not alone."

Brett opened the door to find three batarian's surrounding what seemed to be a medical student.

"Please! I'm telling you the truth!" the man pleaded. "I work for Mordin at the clinic. I came here to help you!"

"We know you're spreading the plague virus!" one batarian yelled. "We saw the vials in your bag!"

"No! Those vials contain the cure! Please! You have to believe me!"

The other batarian's drew their weapons when they noticed Brett and her followers approaching with guns drawn.

The batarian pulled a gun on the young man. "Don't move! One more step, and we will kill your friend!"

"I know you're scared. Of the vorcha. Of the plague. But this man isn't to blame." Brett talked calmly to him. "If he was spreading the virus, why would be come into vorcha territory? They're immune."

"She's right," the other one said. "It doesn't make any sense."

The leader hesitated. "If I let him go, can we go free?"

"You have my word on it."

Without another word the batarian's left and they sheathed their guns.

Jinx pursed her lips. "What's with you and diplomacy? I would have killed them."

"Well lucky me I'm in charge. Daniel, I presume?"

The petrified assistant came forward. "Yes. Thank you. I thought they were going to… to kill me. Did Mordin send you to find me?"

"The professor could use your help right now. He's got too many patients and not enough volunteers."

"Yes, right. I'll go now." And he ran past them.

"The plant shouldn't be too far," Kasumi pointed out. "This way."

After more fighting through Blood Pack they finally got to the central plant, and to be greeted by more Blood Pack goons.

"You no come here!" one screamed. "We shut down machines, break fans! Everyone choke and die! The Collectors make us strong!"

"What do the Collectors want?"

"Collectors want plague! You work for doctor, turn on machines, put cure in air. We kill you first!"

Brett glanced at Jinx as an evil smile spread the snipers face. "You die now."

* * *

"Environmental systems engaged. Airborne viral levels dropping. Patients improving." Mordin typed away. "Vorcha retreating. Well done, Shepard. Thank you."

"And thank you from me as well," Daniel said. "Those batarians would have killed me. For a second there I thought you were going to shoot them even after they let me go."

"I made a promise and I kept it."

"Merciful of you. Risky," Mordin said. "Would have killed them myself."

"Me too," Jinx huffed.

"Professor? How can you say that?" Daniel cut in. "You're a doctor. You believe in helping people!"

"Lots of ways to help people. Sometimes healing patients. Sometimes execute dangerous people. Either way helps. Go check on patients. Lots of work to do. Think about what I said." Daniel left without another word and Mordin turned back to the team. "Good kid. Bit naïve, He'll learn . Letting him take over clinic. Should be able to handle it now that vorcha are gone."

"We've cured the plague. Are you ready to help stop the Collectors?"

"Yes. Unexpected to be working with Cerberus. Many surprises. Just need to finish up here at the clinic. Won't take long. Meet you at your ship. Looking forward to it."

* * *

"Welcome to the Normandy, Professor," Jacob said as he led him into the debriefing room. "It's an honor to have you aboard."

"Yes. Very exciting. Cerberus working with aliens. Unexpected. Illusive Man branching out, maybe? Not so human centric?"

"You're very well informed."

"Salarian government well connected. Espionage expert. Had top level clearance once. Retired now. Still hear things. Informed of name only. No knowledge of man behind it. Anti-alien reputation listed as problematic."

"Don't kid yourself, Professor. Humans still come first in the Illusive Man's eyes. But this mission is too big for them to handle alone."

"The Collectors are abducting human colonists out on the fringes of Terminus Space," Jacob explained. "Entire colonies disappear without a trace. No distress signals are sent out. There' are no signs of any kind of attack. There is virtually no evidence that anything unusual happened at all… Except every man, woman, and child is gone."

"Gas, maybe? No. Spreads too slow. Airborne virus? No. Slower than gas. Drugged-"

"You don't have to sit there and guess," Brett interrupted. "We collected samples from one of the colonies. I'd like you to analyze them and figure out how the Collectors did this."

"Yes. Analyze the samples. But going to need a lab."

"There is a fully equipped lab on the combat deck, Professor Solus," EDI cut in. "If you find anything lacking, please place a requisition order."

"Who's that? Pilot? No. Synthesized voice. Simulated emotional inflections. Could it be? No. Have to ask, is that an AI?"

"Yup."

"An AI on board? N non-human crew members? Cerberus more desperate than I thought. Which way to the lab?"

"Follow me, Professor," Jacob said.

After talking to Kelly and Joker, Brett went to go check on Mordin. Upon entering the lab, she found Jinx sitting on his desk as he gawked over her.

"Am I interrupting something?" Brett asked.

"No, no. Of course not," Mordin rushed. "Biotic strength impressive for human. L2 implant controversial, no? Causes many medical issues, yet she's in perfect health. Would think asari commando."

"The headaches get pretty bad," Jinx explained. "My brother and I are the rare lucky-few L2's without any long term medical conditions."

"Brother? You have family? No record of you anywhere."

"I know." Jinx got down and winked at the commander before leaving.

"Have everything you need doc?" Brett asked.

"Yes, yes. Thank you. Wasted enough time. Much work to do. Talk later?"


	8. Confessions and Cryo

Brett stood in the cockpit as he went on approach to their next destination. He and EDI where at each others throats for the most of it.

"So what do you think about the squad so far?" Brett asked.

Joker chuckled. "It seems Garrus has finally worked that sick out of his butt, but now he's trying to beat people to death with it. Zaeed is like you, but takes checks. As long as it's not my money we're good. I like Kasumi, but why do I get the feeling I have to check the Citadel for parts she may have pawned? And I have nothing against Jinx, and I'm glad she's back, but I'd never say anything bad about her and live to see tomorrow."

Brett chuckled. "Set us down. I'll grab Zaeed and Kasumi to help me with Okeer."

"Aye, aye Commander. Starting my approach now."

When the commander left, Jacob walked angrily walked into the starboard lounge to find Jinx staring out the window. He slammed a holo-pad down.

"Now I know you lied," Jacob huffed. "Miranda has been doing some serious digging."

"And what did you find, Jacob?"

"Nothing. That's my point. Why can't I find anything on you?"

"I'm a ghost, Jacob. And if you know what's good for you, you'll stop trying to dig into my non-existent past."

"The Commander needs us to trust each other. I'm not comfortable working with you when I'm expecting a shot in the back. So are you ready to tell me who you really are?"

Jinx sighed and spoke in her normal voice. "We use to work together, Jacob. Years ago. I was the head operative in CAT6 Unit 12. You were there on Pojen when my whole unit was killed. So was I."

"That's impossible. The entire unit was killed except me."

"And who do you think shielded you from the blast? Who dragged you out of the wreckage?"

"That was you?"

"I needed you to report all deaths. Including mine. It was ticket out of Cerberus. I was hot. They were about to find out I was an Alliance C.I, also so I could travel with my brother and Shepard to help stop Saren."

"You were the mole?"

"And I'm not the only one. I still have my contacts. After Torfen, not even my brother could get me into the Alliance. I would have court marshaled and jailed."

"Brother?"

Jinx chuckled. "We're going to need some drinks."

* * *

"Are you sure there's a Spectre here?" she asked. Looking through her scope until she saw her. "This can't be right." She looked through the scope again. "The Spectre is human. Since when are Spectres human?"

A gun clicked behind her. "Since now." She could tell it wasn't a human voice. "Drop the rifle and stand up." She complied. "Turn around very slowly, and remove your helmet."

As she pulled off her death mask, and her jet black hair fell passed her shoulders. "A turian, huh? What's your name?"

He didn't lower his gun. "Garrus Vakarian. Citadel Security."

The woman walked by him. "Name's Jinx. What brings a C-Sec agent to Noveria. To Peak fifteen to be exact. You do know this is a Cerberus facility?"

"Is that why you're here?"

"Thanks exactly why I'm here. CAT6 Sniper Specialist; Unit 12 Secret Ops. I came to investigate why the scientists went silent. Now that I see dead Rachni everywhere, it's quite clear."

"I kill Cerberus agents."

"And I kill aliens. Yet neither of us are dead."

Garrus finally lowered his gun. "Get out of here."

Jinx grinned and walked toward the door behind Garrus. "Just do me one favor." She turned around and pointed a gun quietly at his head. "Don't mention you ever saw me."

Without warning her gun overheated and someone called Garrus' name, and the Spectre ran up the stairs.

"Who the hell are you?" she commanded.

"None of your damn right business!" she screamed reaching for another gun.

There was a biotic pulse and Jinx was suddenly against the wall. She retaliated by pulsing back and turned around to attack, then froze.

"Kaidan?" she wheezed.

"You know her?" the Spectre asked.

Kaidan looked on in disbelief. "She's my sister."

"You have a sister?" the Spectre scoffed. "And you failed to ever mention this?"

"He wasn't allowed too," Jinx explained. "I'm an Alliance Confidential Informant. I report directly to Admiral Hackett with any useful information the Alliance can use against Cerberus. Who do you think tipped them off about Noveria? But had I'd known they we're going to send you, Kaidan, I wouldn't have almost killed your friend here."

"Was a shot to the back of the head really necessary?" Garrus joked.

"I have a cover to uphold, so I should probably go."

"Wait!" Kaidan called. "Why don't you join us? We could use your biotics."

"She's a biotic too?" the Spectre asked.

"Runs in the family I guess," Jinx said. "Mindoir was rich with eezo, so most kids from there where biotic. I'm just the only one left. Look, I will join you, but there's something I need to take of first. Meet me on Pojen tomorrow. Then I will join your crew."

* * *

Jacob laughed a little drunkenly. "Wait, so you met Garrus from putting a gun to his head?"

"Technically he put a gun to my head first." Jinx's smile faded.

"How did you know he was your brother? How is he your brother?"

"Kaidan contacted me twelve years ago, just before the batarian raid. Seems like his dad had some… indiscretions when he was serving in my colony twenty-four years ago. Because of Kaidan, I wanted to join the Alliance, but for one I was only twelve and two when I was eighteen I hired a bunch of goons to help me murder the slavers that took my parents from me."

"So he convinced you to be a C.I inside Cerberus."

"If it weren't for Kaidan, I might have killed Garrus. I wanted too, actually… but, there was.. From the moment I laid eyes on him, there was something so captivating about him."

"You what?"

Both Jacob and Jinx jumped up. "Garrus! How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough." He circled around the couch to face her. "What do you mean, you wanted to?"

Jinx sat back down. "Cerberus has a way of… getting in your head. Under your skin. Making you think things that aren't your thoughts."

"So you would have killed me for simply being a turian?"

"You're not listening," Jinx snapped. "Cerberus manipulated me."

"Do you still feel that way?"

She hesitated. Garrus just shook his head and left, Jinx tried to race after him. "Wait, Gar!" Jacob grabbed on to Jinx's shoulder but she ripped it away. "I'm not drunk enough for this."

"Team to the cargo bay," Joker said over the comm. "Shepard needs all hands on deck for this one."

Jacob, Miranda, Garrus and Mordin all helped get the krogen pod into the cargo hold, then Miranda, Jacob and Brett argued away in the comm room.

"Wait, so where was Jinx?" Brett questioned. "We could have used her biotics."

"Probably getting drunk somewhere. Her and Garrus had it out earlier. Some things were said. And yelled. You should be able to find her on the crew deck."

"Then I'll check engineering first."

Bretts first guess was right. She found Jinx piss drunk under the engine room. She started laughing hysterically when Brett walked up.

"Want some?" she slurred. "Last bottle."

"I think you had enough," Brett said snatching the bottle.

Jinx reached out nearly falling over. "No no please. I need it."

Brett sat down next to her. "What was the argument about? The one between you and Garrus. Jacob said it got pretty heated."

"Jacob can keep his Cerberus snuffing nose out of my business." She leaned her head back on the wall. "How did you and my brother do it?"

"What?"

"How did you and Kaidan do it? Keep your relationship strictly professional?"

"Well we eventually gave into each other. Where is this coming from?"

"I almost killed him, back on Noveria. Cerberus brainwashed me. I almost killed him just for being a turian. I never told him."

Brett stared at her. "I don't understand, Jinx."

"No one ever does." Jinx sighed. "No matter how much I work with aliens, or how much time I spend with them, Cerberus is still whispers in the back of my mind. You don't know what it's like. Carrying this hate that isn't even mine. I've given Garrus even more reason to hate Cerberus."

Brett finally stood up. "I'll figure something out. Get some rest, Jinx. I need you for the next mission."

"Aye, aye.. Ma'am." Jinx then slumped over and fell right to sleep.

Brett smiled and shook her head. "Like brother, like sister." Brett headed up a level and over to the krogen tank. It just stood there, staring back at her.

"The subject is stable, Shepard," EDI explained. "Integration with onboard systems was seamless."

"Stand by. I'm going to open the tank and let him out."

"Cerberus protocol is very clear regarding untested alien technology."

"He's either a powerful edition to the crew or a ticking time bomb. Either way I'd like to deal with it now."

"Very well, Shepard. The controls are online. The switch, and consequences, are yours."

Brett cautiously made her way to the tank controls and ordered for the tank to open. The krogen fell forward and coughed up water. He then glared upward towards Brett, then slammed her against the wall without warning and keeping her there.

"Human. Female. Before you die, I need a name."

"I'm Commander Shepard and I don't take threats lightly. I suggest you stand down."

"Not your name! Mine. I am trained, I know things, but the tank… Okeer couldn't implant connections. His words were hollow. Warlord, legacy, grunt… grunt. 'Grunt' was among the last. It has no meaning. It'll do. I am Grunt. If you are worthy of your command, prove your strength and try to destroy me."

"You wouldn't prefer 'Okeer?' Or 'Legacy?'"

"It's short. Matches the training in my blood. The other words are big things I don't feel. Maybe they fit your name better. I feel nothing for Okeer's clan or his enemies. I will do what I am bred to do. Fight and determine the strongest. But his imprint has failed. Without a reason that is mine, one fight is as good as any other. Might as well start with you."

"I have a strong ship and a strong crew, a strong clan. You'd just make us stronger."

"If you're weak and choose weak enemies, I'll have to kill you."

"Our enemies are worthy, no doubt about that."

He grunted. "That's acceptable. I'll fight for you."

Brett smirked. "I'm glad you saw reason."

"Huh?" Grunt looked down to see Brett had a pistol to his gut. He laughed and released her. "Offer one hand, but arm the other. Wise Shepard. If I find a clan, if I find what I want, I will be honored to eventually pit them against you."

"Approaching Purgatory Prison, Shepard," Joker announced. "You should get up here. Jinx wants to talk to you."

Upon reaching the deck, Jinx was staring out the window as the approached the prison ship. The look on her face was rather sour, but she also looked sober.

"I never thought I'd come here again. Never wanted to. It's not a prison ship, it's a slave ship."

"Are you going to be okay for this mission? Safe?"

Jinx sighed heavily. Turning to look at Brett to find Garrus also standing on the bridge. "Nothing we ever do is safe." She opened her omni-tool. "But the best thing about an L2 is that they're considered defective and can jumble the scanners. No one knows this station better than I do." Brett's omni-tool flashed with a map of Purgatory. "Take a small team inside, it's not safe for me to be seen. Warden Kuril would know me just by the sound of my voice. I can slip in undetected and guide you from there."

"Good plan," Brett nodded. "Go suit up, I'll meet you down there."

Garrus was staring back at the ship. "Sometimes I wonder if it was worth rescuing you from here." And he walked away.

"Sometimes… Or just now?" she mumbled as she walked away.

"Ouch," Joker hissed. "Should I turn on the heater? Because it just got icy cold in here. What's going on with those two? They seemed so tight a few days ago?"

"Just focus on the ship. I'll focus on the crew. Set us down."

After docking Jinx met with her, Garrus and Mordin in the airlock. "Just act natural. I'll find my way to the central security to get Jack out of cryo."

"Stay in radio contact."

Jinx and Garrus locked eyes, then disappeared when the airlock opened and they headed for the front.

"Am sensing tensions with partners," Mordin pointed out. "Would suggest talking out personal issues."

"Welcome to Purgatory, Shepard," a guard said. "Your package is being prepped, and you can claim it shortly. As this is a high-security vessel, you'll need to relinquish your weapons before we proceed."

Brett pulled her gun. "I'll relinquish one bullet. Where do you want it?"

Another turian walked up. "Everyone stand down."

"There's the slippery bastard," Jinx said over the comm. "That's Kuril. Try to keep him busy so I can get passed the scanners."

"Commander, I'm Warden Kuril, and this is my ship. Your weapons will be returned on the way out. You must realize this is just standard procedure."

"I realize, but I'm keeping my guns."

"Very well. Let them proceed. Our facility is more than secure enough to handle three armed guests. We're bringing Jack out of cryo. As soon as the funds clear. If you'll follow me to Outprocessing for pick up, Commander."

The guards moved and allowed Brett and her team through. Warden Kuril led them through the bridge halls.

"Cellblock Two," he muttered. "As you can see, we keep tight control over the population. Each prisoner's cell is a self-contained, modular unit. I've blown a few out the airlocks as an example. The ship is made up of thirty cell blocks identical to this one. We house thousands of criminals. We can put the whole place in lockdown on a moment's notice. Nothing goes wrong here."

"Has anyone ever tried to escape?" Garrus asked, and Brett shot him a nasty look.

"We're in space. They have nowhere to go and they know it. Except…"

"Except?"

Kuril hesitated. "Nothing, never mind. We still exercise extreme caution. These are dangerous individuals. We have many ways to control the population. I'm going to confirm that the funds from Cerberus cleared. Outprocessing is straight down this hallway. Just keep going past the interrogation rooms and supermax wing." He brushed past them. "I'll catch up with you later, Shepard."

"Supermax wing huh?" Jinx said over the radio. "That's where I was held. No guard ever dared enter my cell if they wanted to continue living."

When Brett and her team entered the Outprocessing, the doors locked behind them and a cell opened on the far side of the room.

"My apologies, Shepard," Kuril said over the intercom. "You're more valuable as a prisoner then a customer. Drop your weapons and proceed into this open cell. You will not be harmed."

"We can work something out."

"Activate systems!"

Guards and mechs poured into the room, but Brett and her team where able to hold them off until they finally stopped.

"Head out and to your left," Jinx said. "That's the gate control room. I'll meet you there."

They had to fight through numerous guards and mechs just to get to a door less than twenty feet away. When the door opened, they found Jinx with her hand around a man's throat and use a biotic pulse to crack his skull against a wall.

"Glad you could join me," she smirked looking at the security camera's.

Brett saw a look of concern consume her face. "What is it?"

Jinx pointed to a monitor. "That's my cellblock, but you can't see my old cell. Why would they keep one of their most high-profiled criminals in the only cell with no security coverage?"

"We don't have time to ponder." Brett went over to the security controls.

"Shepard, if you hack that control, every door on the cellblock opens," Garrus warned.

"However, required if we want to get Jack out of stasis," Mordin explained.

"I'm doing it, be ready."

Brett hacked the terminal and an arm pulled a stasis chamber out of the ground to reveal a small woman. The heavy mechs stood in defense mode.

"That's Jack?" Jinx scoffed.

The woman jerked awake and easily broke out of the restraints. When she noticed the heavy mechs, biotic power swirled around her and she raced towards them out of sight, and there was a load explosion that caused the floor to shake.

"You guys get down there and get Jack!" Jinx called. "I have some unfinished business with the Warden." And she raced off in the other direction.

The others headed down a level and saw the damage caused by Jack. Kuril screamed over the intercom. "All guards: restore order! Lethal force authorized! But don't kill Jack! Techs: Lockdown! Lockdown!"

"I reprogrammed the heavy mechs, so just keep your heads down," Jinx informed the team.

"Prisoner went berserk. Impressive biotic ability," Mordin examined. "Could be problematic on Normandy."

They made it across into another room where a heavy mech was gunning down all the guards and prisoners, and then self destructed.

"Shepard!" Jinx called over comm. "I could really use your help in Cellblock One."

"What's the matter?"

"I've got the bastard cornered, but he has guards and shield generators protecting him. I don't have enough rounds to take them all out."

"How many rounds do you have left?"

"Just one. And I know exactly where it's going to go. Get your team in here and take out those generators. And possibly the guards."

When they got to Cellblock One, Kuril's guards where everywhere. He talked as they fought of guards and shields "You're valuable, Shepard. I could sold you and lived like a king! But you're too much trouble! At least I can recapture Jack."

"Not happening!" Shepard called back, shooting out the last generator. "You're a two-bit slave trader and I don't have time for it!"

"I do the hard things civil governments are unwilling to do! This is for the good of the galax-"

A shot rang out, and Kuril fell to the floor, dead. The team looked behind them to see Jinx at high vantage point. "My ass." She jumped down and the team headed back to the docking bay.

Jack threw the guards against the walls then noticed the Normandy. She already knew it was Cerberus. When she saw Brett, Jack turned to run, but Jinx was behind her with a pistol to the back of her head.

"I wouldn't," Jinx warned, making sure her biotics showed.

"What the hell do you want?" Jack asked Brett.

"I just saved your ass."

"He was already dead. He just didn't know it. Now, what the hell do you want?"

"You're in a bad situation, and I'm going to get you out of here."

"Shit, you sound like a pussy. I'm not going anywhere with you. You're Cerberus."

"I'm working with Cerberus for now because they can help me."

"With them, for them. I don't care. You show up in a Cerberus frigate to take me away somewhere. You think I'm stupid?"

"Yes."

"Jinx!" Brett huffed.

"Maybe we should just knock her out. It's make this a lot easier."

"We're not going to hurt you," Brett reassured.

"Good move. Look you want me to come with you, make it worth my while."

"Join my team and I'll do what I can for you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep. I bet your ship's got lots of Cerberus databases. I want to look at those files. See what Cerberus has got on me. You want me on your team, let me go through those databases."

"I'll give you full access."

"You better be straight up with me." Brett just nodded. "Then why the hell are we still standing here?"

* * *

"Welcome to the Normandy, Jack. I'm Miranda, Shepard's second-in-command. On this ship, we follow orders."

"Tell the Cerberus cheerleader to back off, Shepard. I'm here because of our deal."

"Miranda will let you into the system. Let me know what you find."

Jack smiled and got in Miranda's face. "Hear that, precious? We're going to be friends. You, me, and every embarrassing little secret." She headed for the door. "I'll be reading down in the hold or somewhere near the bottom. I don't like a lot of thru traffic. Keep your people off me. Better that way."

Brett followed Jack to the cargo deck to talk more with her, while Garrus went on a hunt for Jinx. He found her in the lounge surrounded with holo-screens from Purgatory files.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily. "I'm busy."

"What is all this?"

She scrambled through the screens. "This doesn't make any sense, Gar. Why would they keep me in the only cell that isn't on the security monitors?" She didn't look away from the screens. "Do you think they let me escape?" Garrus closed the holo-screens so Jinx would look at him. "Hey! I was using those!"

"Jinx, we need to talk."

She sighed. "No need, I know what this is about. I should have told you about my… urges. About how Cerberus was able to manipulate me before. But know this, I would never do anything to hurt you. I owe you everything, and if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here. You're all I have left, Garrus. You and Kaidan. I lo-care about you." She looked up at him. "Will we be able to get passed this?"

Garrus suddenly hugged her, nearly crushing her. "What I said was out of line." He let go. "We've been through hell together. I need you… partner."

Jinx smiled. "Then let's go give the Collectors hell."

* * *

**_For those wondering, Shepard is just a solider. No biotic ability what-so-ever. I haven't described her at all due too the character creation._  
**

**_As for Jinx, here's a little more about her;_**

**_Her main vocation is an infiltrator, but she has other biotic ablilities. When she was younger, when first learning she was biotic, Kaidan had a lot of influence in her life. She chose to go with an L2 because she believed she could handle the stress it leaves on their bodies, just like Kaidan. But there was a major malfunction with her implants that landed her in the hospital. That's why her implant scrambles scanners and granted her new abilities. Along with her tactical cloak specialty, she can use Lift, Pull, Shockwave, and Throw. After the raid, her rage seemed to focus her biotics and now has a hate for batarians. She's more powerful then Kaidan, but nowhere near as powerful as Jack. There will be a training fight scene with her and Thane later on. It'll really be the only time her biotics are ever showcased._**


	9. Horizon

"Shepard! I think we have them!" the Illusive Man explained. "Horizon, one of our colonies in the Terminus Systems just went silent. If it isn't under attack, it soon will be. Has Mordin delivered the countermeasure for the seeker swarms?"

"Not yet."

"Let's hope he works well under pressure. There's something else you should know. One of your former crew, Kaidan Alenko, is stationed on Horizon."

"Last I knew, Kaidan was Alliance. Why is he out in the Terminus Systems?"

"Officially, it's an outreach program to improve Alliance relations with the colonies. But they're up to something. And if they sent Commander Alenko, it must be big. I suggest you take it up with him."

"Send the coordinates, we'll head straight there."

"This is the most warning we've ever had, Shepard. Good luck." And the transmission ended.

"Joker, set a course for Horizon. I've got to go see the professor."

"Aye, aye, Commander. Should I notify Jinx?"

"I'm not bringing her."

* * *

The shuttle landed and Brett, Garrus, and Jack stepped out of the tall grass. The sky was dark and the seeker swarms swirled around them.

"We should have brought Jinx," Garrus said. "Knowing her brother is alive and well AND on Horizon."

"I need people who are focused on the mission," Brett replied.

"Shepard, did you even tell her Kaidan is here?"

"No."

"If she finds out you knew, that'll cost you."

"Let's move." She started to lead them into the colony. "We're groundside. Mordin, you sure those armor upgrades will protect us from the seeker swarms?"

"Certainty impossible," Mordin explained over comm. "But in limited number, should confuse detection, make us invisible to swarms. In theory."

"In theory?" Garrus questioned. "That sounds promising."

"Experimental technology. Only test is contact with seeker swarms. Look forward to seeing if you survive!"

When they turned the corner, there was a group of Collectors waiting for them. As they continued through there were more Collectors, frozen colonists, and even a husks body. The three froze in their tracks.

"Looks half human," Jack said. "Guess we know what happened to the colonists."

"No," Garrus protested. "The geth impaled their victims on giant spikes to turn them into husks. But we haven't seen any. The Collectors must have already had the husks. They want the colonists for something else."

"These aren't the same creatures I fought on Eden Prime. They're more advanced. Evolved," Brett pointed out.

"They still die if you shoot them."

Brett shook her head."The Collectors aren't getting away with anymore victims. Let's move out."

Turning the corner, there were even more Collectors and husks to fight through. They found more frozen colonists.

"Looks like some type of stasis field," Garrus examined. "Leaves victims helpless, but fully aware."

"Hey boss lady!" Jack called. "There's a door over here, but it's locked."

"Can you get it open?" Brett asked Garrus.

While he worked on the door, Jack and Brett searched around for anything useful. They came up empty besides a few mineral deposits and credit chits. When Garrus got the door open, it closed as soon as they stepped in. Going further into the small bunker, there was a very faint noise.

Brett drew her gun. "Get out here. Now!"

An older man poked his head around the corner. Brett put her gun away and he stepped out from behind the crates. "You're…you're human! What are you doing out there? You'll lead them straight here!"

Brett glared at him."You had to hear them trying to get in. Seems like it's hard to hide from the Collectors."

"Those things are Collectors? You mean… they're real? I thought they were just made up. You know, propaganda. To keep us in Alliance Space. No! They got Lilith! I saw her go down. Sten, too. They got damn near everyone!"

"What's your name? What do you do here?"

"Name's Delan. Mechanic. I came down to check on the main grid after we lost our comm signals. Then I heard the screaming. I looked outside and there was… swarms of bugs. Everyone they touched froze. I sealed the doors. Damn it, it's the Alliance's fault! They stationed Commander Alenko here and built those defense towers! It made us a target!"

"Isn't that what's-her-face's brother?" Jack asked.

Brett scowled. "Okay, I get it. Probably a mistake not to bring her, but it's too late for that now." She turned back Delan. "If you have defenses, we can use them against the Collector ship!"

"You'd need to calibrate the targeting systems first. It's never worked right."

"One of us should be able to figure it out," Garrus cut in. "We just need the location."

Delan sighed. "Head for the main transmitter on the other side of the colony. Pretty hard to miss. The targeting controls are at the base. I'll let you out, but I'm locking the door behind you. I'm not taking any chances."

All was quiet when they first stepped out. As soon as the door closed, that got everyone's attention. Fighting their way to the main courtyard, when walking through the door, not a single Collector in sight. Brett rushed over to the tower to open a comm link to the Normandy.

"Normandy, do you copy?"

"Joker here. Signal's weak, Commander, but we got you."

"EDI, can you get the colony's defense towers online?"

"Errors in the calibration software are easily rectified, but it will take time to bring the towers to full power. I recommend a defensive posture, I will not be able to mask the increased generator output. One more thing. Enemy reinforcements are closing in. I suggest you ready weapons."

The field was suddenly swarmed with Collectors and Husks. While EDI worked on the towers, they held their ground against the Collectors until the AA Guns were operational. They fired at the ship, and after a while the ship finally took off.

"There's no reason to stay," Garrus said. "Most of the colonists are on board. They got what they came for."

Delan had run across the field. "No! Don't let them get away! Half the colony's in there! They took Egan, Sam, and… and Lilith. Do something!"

"I didn't want it to end this way, I did what I could."

"More than most, Shepard," Garrus reassured.

Delan's head rose. "Shepard? Wait. I know that name. Sure, I remember you. You're some type of big Alliance hero."

"Commander Shepard," said a voice. Kaidan emerged from behind some crates and walked towards them. "Captain of the Normandy. First human Spectre. Savior of the Citadel. You're in the presence of a legend, Delan. And a ghost."

"All the good people we lost, and you get left behind. Figures. Screw this. I'm done with you Alliance type."

Kaidan slowly approached Brett and stared at her. After a brief silence, he took her in his arms. "I thought you were dead, Shepard. We all did."

"It's been too long, Kaidan. How have you been?"

"That's all you have to say? You show up after two years and just act like nothing happened? I thought we had something, Shepard. Something real. I… I loved you. Thinking you were dead tore me apart. How could you put me through that? Why didn't you try to contact me? Why didn't you let me know you were alive?"

"I'm sorry, Kaidan. I was clinically dead. It took two years to bring me back. So much time has passed. You've moved on. I don't want to reopen old wounds."

"I did move on. At least, I thought I did. But now we've got reports about you and Cerberus."

"Reports?"Garrus questioned. "You mean you already knew?"

"Alliance intel thought Cerberus might be behind the missing human colonies. They got a tip this colony might be the next to get hit. Anderson stonewalled me, but there were rumors you weren't dead. That you were working for the enemy."

"Cerberus and I want the same thing, To save our colonies. That doesn't mean I answer to them."

"Do you really believe that? Or is that just what Cerberus wants you to think? I wanted to believe the rumors that you were alive, but I never expected anything like this. You turned your back on everything we believed in. You betrayed the Alliance. You betrayed me."

"Kaidan, you know me. You know I'd only do this for the right reason. You saw it yourself. The Collectors are targeting human colonies. And they're working with the Reapers."

"I want to believe you, Shepard. But I don't trust Cerberus. They could be using the threat of a Reaper to manipulate you! What if they're behind it? What if they're working with the Collectors?"

"Damn it, Kaidan," Garrus scoffed. "You're so focused on Cerberus that you're ignoring the real threat!"

"You're letting how you feel about their history get in the way of the facts," Brett continued.

"Maybe. Or maybe you feel like you owe Cerberus because they saved you. Maybe you're the one who's not thinking straight. You've changed. But I still know where my loyalties lie. I'm an Alliance soldier. Always will be. I've got to report back to the Citadel. They can decide if they believe your story or not."

"You could come with us Kaidan," Garrus suggested. "Jinx would love to see you again."

He glared at Brett. "You have my sister with you? And you didn't bring her?" Kaidan shook his head. "I'll never work for Cerberus. Goodbye, Shepard. And be careful."

Brett hung her head as Kaidan walked away. "Joker, send the shuttle. I've had enough of this colony."

* * *

"Shepard, good work on Horizon," the Illusive Man praised. "Hopefully, the Collectors will think twice before attacking another colony."

"It's not a victory. We interrupted the Collectors, but they still managed to abduct half the colony."

"That's better than an entire colony, and more than we've accomplished since the abductions began. The Collectors will be more careful now, but I think we can find another way to lure them in."

"We have to make sure they don't abduct anyone else."

"I want the Collectors stopped for that very reason. That's why we are doing this, Shepard. I'm devoting all resources to finding a way through the Omega 4 relay. We have to hit them where they live. Your team will need to be strong, as will their resolve. There's no looking back. The same goes for you. Can I assume you've put your past relationships behind you?"

"That's none of your damn business."

"If it affects the mission, better you should leave it behind. Shepard, once we find a way through the relay, there's no guarantee you'll return. To have any hope of surviving this, you and your entire team, must be fully committed to this. I just want to be upfront about your odds. You'll need everyone at their best. I've forwarded three more dossiers. Keep building your team while I find a way through the relay."

The transmission finally ended and Brett turned around when she heard arguing in the hallway behind her.

"You shouldn't go in there, she's in a meeting."

"I want to hear how she justifies this!" The door opened and Jinx stormed in, Garrus close behind. "Why didn't you tell me Kaidan was on Horizon?"

"I didn't even know he was down there," Shepard lied.

Jinx threw a holo-tab at her. "I know you're lying! I read the reports, even Joker told me!"

Garrus took a hold of her shoulder. "You're getting too worked up. Your implants will reject again."

"Don't try to protect her!" Jinx's biotics stared to radiate. "Why, Shepard? He was my family! My only family! Where you just trying to smite me? Because you don't trust me? I could have talked to him! I could have convinced him to join us!"

"I wanted to be the one to convince him," Brett finally admitted. "And I didn't want your guys' history to change the fact of why he would join."

"Selfish bitch!" Jinx threw Brett across the room. "It's always about you!"

Joker came over the intercom. "No biotics on the ship please!"

Garrus gripped her arms. "That's too far, Max. Let's go." She ripped her arm away and stormed out of the briefing room. Garrus helped Brett up. "I'll go talk to her."

"You do that." She dusted herself off. "Did you call her Max?"

"Come now, Shepard. You didn't honestly think Jinx was her real name, did you? She needed an alias to go by so she chose an old nickname Kaidan gave her when she was a kid. I usually only use her real name when I'm made at her. Seems to keep her in check."

After that whole scuffle, Brett went to find Jacob pacing in the armory. He looked rather distracted.

"Commander? Sorry, I'm a little unfocused. Personal matter. It won't affect my duties."

"Always have time for my crew. What is it?"

"As I said, it's a personal matter. I don't want to waste our time if it turns out to be a goose chase. But…" He hesitated. "Well, I got pinged by a ghost the other night. Family. My private log got an update about the Hugo Gernsback, the ship my father served on. It sent out an SOS last week, reporting a crash and requesting a rescue. Shepard, that ship went missing ten years ago. I hadn't talked to my father for three years before that. I've buried everything but a body. I'm not convinced it isn't just some automated distress signal ticking over. It's been too long."

"I'd think you'd be more excited that your father might me alive."

"He wasn't around enough for me to have bad memories. It's an old, well-healed wound. But if he's actually alive and needs help… I also want to note that it's not normal procedure for distress calls to be routed to the Normandy. This was passed to my personal log through Cerberus filters."

"I think we can spare the time. Pass the coordinates to Joker."

"Thanks, Commander. I don't expect more than dusty old bones, but it'll be good to close the record. In the meantime, go check on Miranda. I heard her talking to Kelly to pass on a message to you."

When Brett got to the bridge, her private terminal was flashing.

"Incoming message from Admiral Steven Hackett, Alliance HQ. 'Commander Shepard, I need to discuss a sensitive matter with you and Jinx privately.'"

Brett looked at Kelly. "I'll take this in my quarters. Send Jinx up, too."

When Brett got to her cabin, Jinx was already there. Sitting on top of her desk, holding onto and staring at the picture of Kaidan Brett had and glaring up at her. She hopped down when Brett opened the transmission. They both saluted.

"At ease. Thank you for your time," Hackett said. "I'll keep this brief. We have a deep cover operative out in batarian space. Name's Doctor Amanda Kenson. Dr. Kenson recently reported that she found evidence on an imminent Reaper invasion."

"So why tell us?" Brett asked.

"Killing batarians. I'm in."

"Just this morning I received word that the batarians arrested her. They're holding her in a secret prison outpost on terrorism charges. I need you two to infiltrate the prison and get her out of there. As a favor to me, I'm asking you two to go in alone. You two are the only ones I can trust with this."

"I'll make this a priority," Brett said.

"I'll upload the coordinates now. Once she's secure, confirm her discovery. We'll debrief you when you're back. Hackett out."

Both girls went back to the crew deck, but Brett went to talk to Miranda.

"Shepard, I find myself in the unpleasant position of asking for your help. I don't like discussing personal matters, but this is important. You remember what I told you about my father? Building a dynasty? There's another reason why I'm with Cerberus." She stood up and went to the window. "I have a sister, a twin. He's still hunting. Cerberus was keeping her safe. Until now. She's living a normal life o Illium, safe and hidden from my father."

"So he found her?"

"Precisely, Commander. My sources indicate he knows that she's on Illium. I've tried to keep her hidden without impacting her life, but I'm out of options. He's too close. I need to relocate my sister's family before it's too late. My contacts name is Lanteia. She'll be waiting for us in the lounge near the Nos Astra docking bay. Thank you, Commander."

"Anytime, Miranda." After that, Brett went up to the main battery to talk to Garrus. "How is she?"

"She's asleep in the med-bay. I had Dr. Chakwas take a look at her implants. Whenever she gets to angry her L2s overheat and causes internal damage."

"I never heard about that happening to Kaidan."

"The controversial L2s affects everyone differently. Much like Kaidan she too gets the headaches but not to the same degree. When her implant overheats, the damage it can cause can kill her. It's mostly up to me to keep that from happening. You should talk to her."

"Maybe another time. For now we have more important matters to attend to."


	10. Haestrom

The shuttle touched down on Haestrom and the ground team was groundside. Jinx and Garrus had joined Brett on this mission to find Tali, even though Jinx wasn't speaking to the Commander. They decided to put aside all differences for the sake of searching for an old friend.

"Do you guys hear that?" Jinx asked.

"Hear what?" Brett questioned.

The three stopped to listen for what Jinx was hearing. Around them, there was a faint whining sound. Jinx walked behind the shuttle and over to some toppled crates.

"What's under there?" Garrus asked.

"It's a varren," Jinx informed them. "A baby varren." They knelt next to her to see a beautiful white varren pup with light blue strips whimpering in the far back. Jinx was scanning it with her omni-tool. "His vitals are strong. It's weird to find a varren not attacking. I wonder where it's mother it?"

Brett stood up. "Well's there nothing we can do for it now. EDI, can you give us anything useful for this place?"

"Our data indicates that Tali is somewhere in these ruins. There is considerable geth activity, and an environmental hazard. Solar output has overwhelmed Haestrom's protective magnetosphere. Exposure to direct sunlight will damage your shields."

"So basically, stay in the shade?" Garrus joked.

Brett signaled for them to moved, moving from shadow to shadow to keep their shields from overloading. Jinx and Garrus covered the door while Brett went to the control panel, and they moved in swiftly ducking behind cover.

"Drop ship overhead!" Garrus pointed out.

Geth swarmed the area, but the three pressed on. Jinx took the high ground while Garrus and Brett remained groundside. After a bit more exploring, they soon came to an area with multiple quarian bodies scattered about, and a working radio. Someone was trying to reach the team.

"Break-break-break, OP-1, this is Squad Leader Kal'Reegar, do you copy? Geth sent a drop ship towards OP-2. Tali'Zorah's secure, but we need back up. We're bunkered up here, can you send help? OP-1, this is Squad Leader Kal'Reegar, can someone come in, over!"

Brett picked up the radio. "This is Commander Shepard, can we provide assistance?"

"Patch your radio into Channel 617 Theta. We were on a stealth mission. High-risk. We found what we were after, but the geth found us. They've got us pinned down. Can't get to our ship, can't transmit data through the solar radiation."

"How are you holding up? We can be there in a few minutes."

"Take it slow and careful. Direct sunlight fries your shields all to hell. We're bunkered down at a base camp across the valley. I left Tali'Zorah at a secure shelter, then doubled back to hold the checkpoint. Getting Tali'Zorah out safely is our top priority. If you can extract her, we'll keep them off of you."

"Stay where you are, we're coming."

"Watch your ass! Drop ship headed your way!"

"Little late for that," Jinx said pointing to the door.

The ship fired at the quarian's holding the door, killing them all and causing a cement support to collapse and block the door.

"Crap, doorway's block! Grab the demo charges from the buildings nearby! Use them to clear a path."

Jinx stepped forward. "Allow me." She grabbed a stack of wires nearby, "You and Gar go get the charges. I'll work on the explosion."

She did her best to avoid the stray bullets flying at her while working on the bomb wiring. Brett and Garrus finally made it back to her. She set the charges and the three stood back when she hit the detonator, then heading through the door.

"Quarian architecture. There's two words you don't expect to hear together," Garrus Joked.

Jinx was knelt in a corner. "Looks like when know what happened to that varren's mother. It's vitals match the one we found behind the shuttle. Poor thing."

"You really have sympathy for it?" Brett asked.

"Makes me think about pit-bulls. Misunderstood. Its personality is dependent on the one who trains it. If it's raised by a krogen, they'll attack anything on sight. If raised by a human, maybe it can be domesticated."

"And if It can't? It sounds too risky."

"Gee, thanks for the support, Gar."

"Tali'Zorah to base camp. Come in, base camp. Hello? Is anyone there?"

Brett walked over to the console. "Tali, it's Shepard. I'm sorry. Everyone here is dead. Any survivors must have fallen back."

"We knew this mission was high-risk, damn it. And what are you doing here, Shepard? We're in the middle of geth space!"

"I was in the neighborhood. I thought you might need a hand."

"Thanks for coming, Shepard. It means a lot to hear you're your voice. Kal'Reegar and what's left of the marines got me to the observatory. From where you are, it's through the door and across the field. I got the data I needed, and I'm safe for now, but I've got a lot of geth outside."

"It looks like somebody sealed the door against the geth, and the console is damaged. Can you get it open from your end?"

"Uh, let me see. Yes! I can do it, here. It should be unlocked now. Be careful, Shepard. And please, do what you can to keep Reegar alive."

Having to fight through many drones and Primes, the team finally found their way to Reegar and his squad, although he was alone behind cover as a geth colossus fired at them.

"I still got no idea why you're here, but this ain't the time to be picky." The colossus fired at them again. "Tali's inside over there. The geth killed the rest of my squad, and they're trying to get to her. Best I've been able to do is draw their attention."

"Are you sure she's still alive?"

"The observatory is reinforced. Even geth will need time to get through it. And it's hard to hack a door when someone is firing rockets at you. The geth are near platoon strength, but the colossus is the worst part. It's got a repair protocol. Huddles up and fixes itself. I can't get a clear shot while it's down like that. I tried to move in closer, and one of the bastards punched a shot clean through my suit."

"What can you tell me about the battlefield?"

"The right side's got a catwalk with a sniper perch. You could wreak some havoc from there, but none of my men made it past the geth. The middle's got cover, but that damn colossus has a clear shot at you the whole time, and you've got geth coming from both sides. The left give you some cover from the colossus, but your ass is hanging out for the geth. That's how I got shot."

"We need to get to Tali. Jinx, head up the right side and get into position. Target the weak point of the colossus, but remain cloaked. Fire on my command. Garrus, cover me when we storm down the middle, I'll break off to the left and get close to the colossus and bring down its shield. Any other idea's Reegar?"

"Just one. I'm not moving so well, but I can still pull a trigger, and I've got a rocket launcher that the sun hasn't fried yet. You move in close. I'll keep the colossus busy. With luck, you'll be able to finish it off."

"No, you've done enough, Reegar. You don't need to throw your life away."

"With all due respect ma'am, I wasn't asking your permission. My job is to keep Tali safe."

"We don't have enough people on our side for you to take one for the team! Stand down!"

"Why is it that whenever someone says 'With all due respect,' they really mean 'Kiss my ass?'," Jinx cracked.

"I'm not going to stand there while you run into enemy fire!" Reegar protested. "They killed my whole squad!"

"And if you want to honor your squad, watch my back! I need you here in case they bring reinforcements!"

"Alright, Shepard. We'll do it your way. Hit them for me. Keelah se'lai."

"Let's move people!"

Jinx disappeared behind her cloak and headed for the sniper perch. Garrus and Brett headed down the middle, while Jinx covered them from above. Geth poured out from behind cover trying to flank them. Both Brett and Garrus got to the colossus' position and managed to drop it's shield while fighting off other geth. Jinx finally fired an explosive round, causing the colossus to envelop in flames, along with any geth around it.

Tali came over the radio. "Just a second. I locked the doors to keep more geth from getting inside."

The door in front of then opened when Jinx reappeared and hit the release, and they went inside.

"Just a minute," Tali said. "Just let me finish this download. Thank you, Shepard. If not for you, I would have never made it out of this room."

"What are we? Chopped liver?" Garrus joked.

Tali finally turned around. "Garrus? And you too, Jinx? I thought you were done with Cerberus and CAT6?"

"It's good to see you too, Tali," Jinx smiled.

Tali sighed. "This whole mission has been a disaster. I wish I'd joined you back on Freedom's Progress, but I couldn't let anyone take my place on something this risky."

"Whatever the reason, I'm glad I could help. Once you deliver that data, I could use you on the Normandy."

"I promised to see this mission through, and I did. I can leave with you and send the data to the fleet. And if the admirals have a problem with it, they can go to hell. I just watch the rest of my team die."

"Maybe not the whole rest of your team ma'am." Kal'Reegar limped into the room. "Your old captain is as good as you said. Damn colossus never stood a chance."

"If need be, the Normandy can get you out of here, Reegar," Brett explained.

"The geth didn't damage our ship. Long as we get out of here before reinforcements show up, we'll be fine."

"Actually, I won't be going with you. I'm joining Commander Shepard."

"I'll pass the data to the Admiralty Board and let them know what happened. Keep Tali safe, Commander."

Brett nodded and radioed for the shuttle to extract them, then turned to Jinx. "By the way, there's a present for you on the crew deck."

* * *

"Cerberus saw footage of you in action Tali'Zorah," Jacob said. "We're looking forward to having you on the team. Your engineering expertise will really benefit the mission."

"I don't know who you are, but Cerberus threatened the security of the Migrant Fleet. Don't make nice."

"That's why you're here, Tali," Brett assured. "I need people who aren't Cerberus. People I can trust."

"From what Jinx told me, she was with Cerberus for a few years there."

"She's an exception."

"I assumed you were undercover, Shepard. Maybe even planning to blow Cerberus up. If that's the case, I'll loan you a grenade. Otherwise, I'm here for you. Not for them."

"If it helps, check out the Normandy while you're here. We've gotten a few upgrade."

"I'll get Tali security clearance to access our systems."

"Please do. I can't be part of your team if I don't know how the ship works. Remember, Shepard, these are the people who thought enslaving Thorian creepers and Rachni was a good idea. I'll be in engineering."

After spending a long while with Tali, Brett went back up to check on Jinx and Garrus. Walking into the med-bay, she found Jinx sitting on the floor playing with a baby varren.

"You actually save him?" Jinx asked. "Why?"

Brett knelt next to her. "Think of it as an apology and a peace offering. You were right about my actions on Horizon, and I'm sorry. After you expressed interest in domesticating a varren, I thought it was perfect."

Jinx just smiled. "I don't know what to say but, thank you." She placed the varen on her lap. "You hear that, Archer? You can stay!" The varren huffed.

"Archer?"

"I named him as soon as I saw him. Archer was my best friend on Mindoir. His only friend actually. He was different from the rest of us, and I seemed to be the only one willing to be patient enough to get to know him. He left a few weeks before the raid, and I haven't seen him since then. A bit sentimental, you could say. By the way, Garrus wanted to talk to you. I gotta go see Mordin about a vaccine."

"For what?"

"Scale-itch. You don't what to know, but it's better safe than sorry with some of the people we have here." She scooped up the varren and left.

Brett laughed and shook her head, then headed to the main battery. Garrus automatically turned around. "Shepard, I'm glad you're here. I've got something I may need your help with. You remember Sidonis? The one who betrayed my team? I've found a lead on him. There's a specialist on the Citadel named Fade. He's an expert at helping people disappear. Sidonis was seen with him."

"Where do we find him?"

"I've arranged a meeting. We'll meet him in a warehouse near the Neon Markets, down on Zakera Ward. Thanks, Shepard. I appreciate you taking the time to help me. And I'm sure Jinx will want to tag along for this, she was part of the attack after all."

"Good point. We'll head there as soon as we have time. For now, the Illusive Man wants to see me."


	11. The Trap

"Shepard, we caught a break," the Illusive Man informed. "I intercepted a distress call from a turian patrol. They stumbled on to a Collector ship beyond the Korlus systems. The turians were wiped out, but not before they crippled the Collector vessel. I need you to board that ship and some hard data on the Collectors. Find us a way to get to their home world."

"That doesn't make any sense. Are you sure this information is good?"

"Information is my weapon, Shepard. It's good."

"Send me the coordinates and I'll take care of it."

"Already sent. Once aboard the ship, establish an uplink with EDI. She'll mine their data for information regarding the Omega 4 relay. Good luck, Shepard."

The transmission ended and Joker came over comm. "Coordinates punched in. Lets go find us a Collector ship!"

* * *

"We have a visual on the Collector ship," Joker announced as Brett walked into the cockpit, Jinx stood next to him staring out the window.

"Very low emissions," EDI observed. "Passive infrared temperatures suggest most systems are offline. Thrusters are cold."

"That thing is massive. How the hell did the turians take it out?" Joker went on a closer approach.

"Ladar scans do not detect any hull breaches on the side facing us. I detect no mass effect field distortion. It appears the drive core is offline."

"Have Jack and Kasumi meet me at the shuttle," Brett commanded.

"You're, uh, really going in there?" Jinx asked

Brett nodded. "We have too. We need that data inside." She pet Archers head from Jinx's shoulder. "We'll be careful."

"I trust you, Commander."

Brett looked a little shocked. "Really? Huh, that's a switch."

Joker began his final approach and the ground team entered with the shuttle, cautiously stepping onto the Collector ship.

"Well this doesn't spell creepy," Kasumi said.

"Looks like a giant bug hive," Jack pointed out. "This place give me the fucking creeps."

"Penetrating scans have detected an access node to uplink with Collector databanks," EDI informed the ground team. "Making location to your hardsuit computer." After walking a little further, EDI came back over the comm. "Shepard, I have compared the ship's EM signature to known Collector profiles. It is the same vessel you encountered on Horizon."

"Maybe the defense towers softened it for the turians," Brett rationalized. "But that can't be a coincidence."

"The missing colonists might be aboard," Kasumi said. "If they're still alive."

Going farther in, they came across a weird anomaly.

"Same containers as on Horizon," Jack examined. "Only these are empty."

In the next room, a large pile of flesh. Kasumi looked as if she was about to puke.

"Oh… My… God," she gasped.

"Why would the Collectors just leave a pile of bodies lying around?" Jack questioned.

"They must have been used for testing. I'd say these subjects didn't pass," Brett guessed. "Still… Bad way to go. Come on, there's nothing we can do for them."

"Dead is dead. There is no good way to go," Jack snapped.

Brett and the team headed deep into the ship. Not a single soul, but dead bodies were scattered about. They soon found themselves surrounding a table with a dead Collector on top of it. Brett set up a link to EDI.

"Data received. Analyzing."

"Are they experimenting on their own?" Kasumi questioned.

"The Collectors were running baseline genetic comparisons between their species and humanity. I have no hypothesis on their motivations. All I have are their preliminary results. They reveal something remarkable. A quad-strand genetic structure, identical to traces collected from ancient ruins. Only one race is known to have this structure: the Protheans."

Brett felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. "My god. The Protheans didn't vanish. They're just working for the Reapers now."

"These are no longer Protheans, Shepard. Their genes show distinct signs of extensive genetic rewrite. The Reapers have repurposed them to suit their needs."

"It doesn't matter what they are now. They're working for the Reapers and we have to stop them."

"No shit," Jack huffed. "I'm not letting the Reapers turn me into some kind of fucked-up bug thing."

"Then lets find what we need before the Collectors come to salvage this vessel. Move out!" Before heading any further, Brett picked up a new sniper rifle that was sitting next to the console, then tossed it to Kasumi. "Hold that for me, will ya? I'm sure Jinx and Garrus will gawk over that."

"You mean like they do at each other?" Kasumi jokingly said.

"I heard that," Jinx said over the comm.

"You were meant too."

Jack paused when they got to another room. "Look- on the ceiling. More of those pod things. I wonder how many have people inside them?"

"Too many," Brett responded.

"Commander, you gotta hear this," Joker rushed. "On a hunch, I asked EDI to run an analysis on this ship."

"I compared the EM profile against data recorded by the original Normandy two years ago. They are an exact match."

"The same ship dogging me for two years? Way beyond coincidence."

"Something doesn't add up, Commander. Watch your back."

They headed up a ramp and into an open room, causing them all to freeze right where they stood.

"Oh my god," Kasumi gasped.

"They couldn't fill all those pods even if they took ever colonist in the Terminus," Jack said.

"They're going to target Earth."

"Not if we stop them," Brett angrily replied.

"Over there, Shep," Kasumi pointed out. "Looks like some kind of control panel."

They hurried over an Brett took control of the panel. "EDI, I'm setting up a bridge between you and the Collector ship. See if you can get anything useful from the data banks."

"Data mine in progress, Shepard."

The console suddenly shut down. "Everyone's alright, Joker. What just happened?"

"Major power surge. Everything went dark, but we're back up now. EDI managed to divert the majority of the overload to non-critical systems."

"Shepard, it was not a malfunction," EDI warned. "This was a trap."

The platform they were standing on suddenly started to rise.

"We could use some help here, EDI."

"I am having trouble maintaining connection. There is someone else in the system." When it stopped, everyone fell forward. "Connection reestablished. I need to finish the download before I can override any systems."

"Better get it done fast, EDI."

"Stay frosty people, here they come," Kasumi warned.

Platform after platform of Collectors and Scions came after them. Jack managed to use her biotics to flip a few of the platforms.

"Shepard, you must manually reestablish my link to the command console." Brett went back to their original platform. "I have regained control."

"Did you get what we needed?" Brett asked as the platform lowered finally.

"I found data that could help us successfully navigate the Omega 4 relay. I also found the turian distress call that served as the lure for this trap. The Collectors were the source. It is unusual."

"How so?"

"It is unusual because turian emergency channels have a secondary encryption. It is corrupted in the message. It is not possible that the Illusive Man would believe the distress call was genuine. I found the anomaly with Cerberus detection protocols. He wrote them."

"That son of a bitch sent us right into Collector hands!"

"I knew Cerberus would screw me again!" Jack exclaimed. "I'm going to crush his head!"

"Uh, Commander," Joker called. "We've got another problem. The Collector ship is powering up! You need to get out before the weapons come online. I'm not losing another Normandy!"

"I do not have full control of their systems, but I'll do what I can. Sending coordinates for shuttle extraction."

* * *

Brett and her team finally stepped back onto the Normandy. Garrus was on the bridge to greet them.

"You look like hell," he joked.

She shoved the sniper rifle into his stomach. "Present."

"Call coming in from the Illusive Man, Commander," Joker announced. "Figure you've got a few words for him, too."

Brett headed straight for the comm room in a bit of a rage, and answered the hail. The Illusive Man looked smug.

"Looks like EDI extracted some interesting data before the Collector ship came back online," he said.

"EDI told us the distress call originated from the Collectors. You betrayed us, just like I knew you would."

"We're at war. The Collectors are taking humans, and every minute we waste is one more we give the enemy to prepare."

"I know the stakes. But we're supposed to be on the same side, and I can't trust you."

"Without that information, we don't reach the Collector home world. And you and every other human may as well be dead. It was a trap, but I was confident in your abilities. And don't forget EDI. The Collectors couldn't have anticipated her."

"I don't risk people. There are always alternatives."

"You may not like being on the receiving end- neither would I- but the facts are with me. As much as we try to avoid them, these decisions need to be made. But more importantly, it paid off. EDI confirmed our suspicions. The Reapers and Collector ships use an advanced Identify Friend/Foe system that the relays recognize. All we need to do is get our hands on one of those IFFs."

"Where do we find it?"

"An Alliance science team recently determined that the 'Great Rift' on the planet Klendagon is actually an impact crater from a mass accelerator weapon. A very old mass accelerator. I sent a team to find either the weapon or its target. They found both. The weapon was defunct, but it helped us plot the flight path of the intended target. A thirty-seven million year old derelict Reaper. We found it damaged and trapped in the gravity of a brown dwarf. But, we lost contact with the science team shortly after they boarded. Initial reconnaissance revealed no clues, and it was too risky to commit more resources, but now we need that IFF. I'll forward the coordinates to Joker. In the meantime, I suggest you tell your crew I didn't risk their lives unnecessarily. It will make things easier going forward."

The transmission ended and the whole crew gathered in the debriefing room. Garrus, Tali, and Jinx isolated themselves together on the far end, away from everyone else. Brett explained her meeting with the Illusive Man.

"So he didn't sell us out," Jacob huffed. "Could have fooled me."

"Lied to us. Used us," Mordin jumped in. "Needed to access the Collector data banks. Necessary risk."

"You're joking, right Doc?" Jinx asked, and he shook his head.

"He tries something like that again and the Collectors will be the least of his worries. EDI, are you sure this IFF is going to work?"

"My analysis is accurate, Shepard. I have also determined the approximate location of the Collector home world based on navigational data from their vessel." She pulled up the galaxy map and plotted a point right in the middle.

"That can't be right," Miranda said.

"EDI is never wrong," Brett replied.

"Can't be. The core is just black holes and exploding suns," Jacob explained. "There are no hospitable planets there."

"Could be artificial construction," Mordin jumped in. "Space station protected by powerful mass effect fields and radiation shields."

"Even the Collectors don't have that kind of technology," Miranda put in.

"Sovereign did," Brett reminded. "They built the mass relays and the Citadel. Who's to say they can't build a space station surrounded by black holes? No wonder nobody's ever returned from the Omega 4 mass relay."

"The logical conclusion is that a small safe zone exists on the far side of the relay. A region where ships can survive," EDI reassured. "Standard relay transit protocols would not allow safe transport. Drift of several thousand kilometers is common and would be fatal in the galactic core. The Reaper IFF must trigger the relay to use more advanced, encrypted protocols."

Brett sighed. "Just because we can follow the Collectors through the relay, doesn't mean we can take them out. I don't want to go after them until I know we're ready. The more people we have on our side, the better our chances of success. We need to keep building up our team. Joker, get us to the Citadel."

"Aye, aye Commander. Starting my route now."


End file.
